Red Tulips and Daisies
by Atrox-Forensis
Summary: Edelweiss is an annual carnival in Vale that is meant for groups or couples. Jaune makes it a plan to go with a special someone. Yet plans change and he ends up going with a certain red individual. Cover by KegiSpringfield.
1. Red Tulips and Daisies

**My first RWBY OneShot Fanfic. Had this idea a few weeks after the last episode of Volume 1. Be gentle…**

**CH1: Red Tulips and Daisies**

Today was the last day for the traveling carnival to stay at City of Vale. This was also a big day for Jaune. It has gotten pretty busy at Beacon for the past few weeks, and Jaune wished he could get a break from all of this. Though as the Leader of team JNPR, he was obligated to perform at tip top shape. Though catching a small break shouldn't hurt. Jaune had heard of the traveling carnival, Edelweiss, was coming to the City of Vale. It felt the perfect opportunity for Jaune to catch a break; he only managed to get day at a weekend. It was also the last day Edelweiss was going to stay.

One thing for certain, Jaune wasn't going to go alone. He had slyly slipped in the idea Edelweiss during a conversation with his team and RWBY. Jaune wasn't surprised when they already knew about it. Jaune hadn't realized the other team had already gone there at some point. Jaune had already asked Ren and Nora to go at first. They already had plans to visit somewhere else for the entire weekend, and they'll be coming back tonight.

Jaune felt a bit bad about that, but his one hope was asking Pyrrha to come with him. Using Jaune's pickup lines to joke with Pyrrha, she happily agreed to come with him. This was the day. Jaune wasn't able to go with the rest of his team, but this one may be in his favor. It will be just him and Pyrrha.

Jaune waited at the entrance of the carnival, waiting for Pyrrha. They both agreed meet there this morning. The plan was to spend the entire day at the carnival with the rides and the attractions. Jaune had been excited when Pyrrha agreed to come with him a few days ago. He couldn't sit still knowing that he will be accompanying his partner and a beautiful one at that. Jaune pulled a piece of paper which contained his "Enchanted Day" with Pyrrha, carefully planned path throughout Edelweiss. He ran be the plan again to make sure everything was perfect. He moved towards the nearby fountain and sat by the ledge.

Jaune cringed with happiness, almost falling over to the fountain. A few minutes have passed by. Jaune had checked this scroll to see if he was too early. He watched as couple and children entered Edelweiss a while longer. Jaune wondered what was taking her so long. It wasn't long until he his scroll started ringing.

Melanie spoke strutting along her identical twin sister Miltia. Explaining how they both needed a break. They've been waiting for so long to go to Edelweiss. Melanie couldn't contain her excitement.

Miltia smiled as she followed her up strong sister, agreeing with her statement. Melanie started complaining how stupid it was for the carnival to only let in couples or groups. Any less aren't allowed.

Melanie crossed her arms while Miltia smiled along the way. Miltia wanted to go to Edelweiss so bad but she and her sister had gotten pretty busy with whatever Junior had them do, couldn't catch a break, probably because of the incident with a certain blonde brawler.

Melanie growled at the thought of the blonde brawler and how they were both beaten easily. Melanie and Miltia reached the fountain near the entrance to edelweiss. Walking near the vicinity of the entrance, Melanie expressed so much joy. Before Melanie could take another step, her phone rang. She took it out and looked to see who was calling her. It was Junior.

Melanie answered it and was instantly angered by the response. She was needed back to base. The conversation went on Melanie was told that Miltia wasn't needed. He dropped the call before Melanie could respond.

Miltia asked her sister if she should come, but Melanie shook her head. She told Miltia to just sit here and wait or go somewhere else. Apologizing, she bid her farewell. Melanie ran off leaving Miltia by herself at the fountain. She was excited about this day since they were both on break. She sat silently, watching couples and a group of children enter Edelweiss, watched the clock tick on her phone. A long moment has passed and the short hand had clearly moved one digit. Not a moment sooner she hears a boy answering a call.

"I'm really sorry Jaune. I won't be able to make it."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I forgot I had something scheduled today for some extra supplements with a couple of people with Professor Port. I AM Part of the student council."

"Oh will it take long?"

"Sadly yes. I'm really sorry. I'll promise I'll make it up to you!""No worries. It's fine, there's always another time. Don't let me keep you!"

"Thanks."

Jaune tried to hide his distraught. It wasn't her fault really, but Jaune wished it would've been different. He sighed and felt some of his enthusiasm drained. He looked around, once more seeing couple and a group of children entering excitedly and exiting happily from Edelweiss. He scanned around and met eye to eye with a girl he almost mistaken for Ruby.

The girl quickly turned away. She must have been looking at him, curious as to what was happening during his call. A few moments have passed and Jaune was still sitting there. The girl who looked a bit like Ruby was also there. Jaune had found out when he saw some people walking into Edelweiss that they weren't letting anyone in unless they were in a group or had partners. Someday it turned out for him.

He noticed that girl was still sitting there fidgeting. He could have sworn he caught her looking at him.  
"Alright Jaune, don't let this day go to waste."

"That boy must have been stood up too, looking at his reaction." Miltia wondered if it would be a good idea if she asked him to accompany her to Edelweiss. It sounded more ridiculous when she said it herself. She wasn't going to ask a random guy to Edelweiss. It would look weird. She failed to notice that she was staring at the boy for some time and turned away once the boy suddenly made eye contact with her. This action went on for a few minutes. She would take quick glances at him from time to time. Not knowing what she was doing really.

"Whatever. Why am I still here? Guess I should just head to a coffee shop."

"Hey there cutie! There must be something wrong with me eyes, because I can't take them off of you."

Miltia was startled looking around to where he was. Gone and reappeared in front of her.

"Whoa!" She tipped over, about fall until Jaune caught her arm before she hit the water.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. Thanks."

"So uh, do you come by here often?"

"Not really."

A few moment passed by and the awkwardness between them got bigger. Not noticing that Jaune sill held her hand.

"So what brings you here?"

"Edelweiss."

"Oh! Me too." Another moment of awkwardness.

"They only accept groups in."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Listening carefully and crickets started chirping. Finally noticing their hands both pulled back.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, but they won't be here any time soon. You..."

"Same I guess."

"That's too bad."

"...Would... would you mind if I take you?"

"What?"

"Well it seems like our partners couldn't make it and Edelweiss isn't going to be here for another year so I thought maybe... I could take you out instead since we're on the same boat."

"I'd...um. Ok, sure. I won't mind."

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you, Jaune Arc."

"Oh Jaune is fine. You are?"

"I'm Miltiades Malachite. You can call me Miltia."

"Nice to meet you." They both bowed bumping heads. Miltia fell back. Jaune once more caught her.

They both apologized and chucked.

"Let's get going." Jaune led Miltia to the entrance. Jaune was feeling happy. He's actually taking a girl to a carnival. It's hilariously weird when Jaune pieced together of most of the girls he is pretty close to are all wearing something red. First it was Ruby, then Pyrrha, and now Miltia. It's either purely coincidental or it's a calling for him. He's feeling the same thing from the first time he found out about Edelweiss.

Miltia was pretty excited. She had never been asked by boy before probably because of her sister. She's usually the center of the attention because of her personality, but drives the guys away because of it too. She feels a bit conflicted since she isn't with her sister, but the plus side is that she was with a boy. Miltia felt comfortable with this boy so far. He seems sweet, a little dorky, and he's funny when he tries.

The person in the ticket booth commented on the both of them being an adorable couple. This made both of them blush and fidget. She giggled further on the action. She bid farewell after giving them the tickets.

"So where'd you want to go first? Wanna eat first or go for the rides? Maybe some of the side attractions?"

"I...I...let's go eat first. I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Alright, go eat. I heard there's a couple of good food stands out. You want anything in particular?"  
Miltia smiled, this was going to be quite the time of her life.

Jaune and Miltia started talking while they were waiting for the food. Miltia giggled at Jaune's corny jokes and his personality.

They started with a slow ride and built up to even larger and taller rides. On one of the rides, Miltia didn't realize her hand grasping Jaune until the end of the ride. They slowly let go with an added blush to both of them.

Though these tender moments seems to escalate as how comfortable these two were. Getting some cold treats and laughing. Jaune noticed her cute giggles. Miltia noticed his warm blue eyes.

It seemed to go a bit quickly, but it only took one of them to offer the cold treats. Miltia offered first, with a huge blush. Jaune being so nervous managed to get some on his nose. Jaune had done the same except he outstretched to fast and it went straight to her nose. They both cleaned themselves with some napkins. Onlooker couples smiled and giggled at the site of these two.

Jaune and Miltia slowly turned back to each other, looking each other in the eyes. It was strange encounter. Both, alone and with their partners unable to come, found each other.

Jaune and Miltia went to more rides and shooting galleries, and some carnival games. Night came and it was Edelweiss's closing ceremony. Jaune remember the fireworks they were preparing tonight, So Jaune had planned to find the best spot ahead of time. He led her up the hills, having a great view of the city of Vale.

Jaune had forgotten that he was holding her hand for too long when he led her to the hills. He apologized and tried to break off. Except her hand didn't slide out.

Jaune looked at his hand and to Miltia's face who was as red as her dress. Jaune was frantic. He didn't know what that mean. Is she angry or just the light from the fireworks?

"Thanks Jaune for tonight."

"No problem Miltia."

Bother looked into each other's eyes, neither noticed themselves closing in. And when the first firework flared the sky, both of their lips met. Neither knew how long the kiss was but when they broke off, thy looked at each other, both red. Yet they closed in again for a second kiss. And their second kiss timed along the fireworks lighting the entire sky for Edelweiss's grand finale night.

"Hey Miltia! You're out late! Sorry about today. How's your night?" Melanie looked at her sister who looked like she was in a trance with that weird smile in her face. It was great.

"With that face I bet it was. Tell me the details!"

Jaune floated on the halls with some people giggle at how funny his face looked like. Ruby and Yangwere walking and found him as they were making it to their own dorms.

"Hey Jaune! How was your master plan?"

"Hi Ruby. It was great." Jaune had already trailed off.

"Whoa that must have been some night! I bet him and Pyrrha hit it."

"Wait! Pyrrha was in the student council meetings all day?"

"Then what happened with Jaune?" Yang thought.

Jaune entered his team's room. Not even looking at the panel, and he drifted to his bed.

"Hey Jaune, how was Edelweiss?" Nora asked.

"It was awesome..." His words drifted as her fell sound asleep.

"Where's Pyrrha. I thought she went with you?"

The door opened and Pyrrha was in the entrance.

"Jaune?"

He was already past asleep, with a wide smile in his face.

"Didn't you go with him to edelweiss?" Ren asked.

"I couldn't I had some extra stuff with the student council meeting."

"That's too bad... Wait if you weren't with him who did he went with?" Nora realized.

"I have no idea. Ruby and the others were busy."

"Maybe it was Velvet."

"No, Velvet was in the lecture."

"Ooo maybe he met some girl there and pulled some pick up line!"

"That's highly unlikely. I don't think anyone has ever fallen for the Jaune arc experience." Ren declared.

"Well someone must have. with him looking like that." Nora pointed at a goofy smiling, sleeping Jaune.

* * *

**Gosh, never though this story would gather some attention.**

**Thanks for the feedbacks and I'm happy that I managed to put up most likely THE first JaunexMiltades.**

**I'll see if I can extend this story. I did have plans before, but weren't able to put it down so i turned this into a oneshot.**

**but now, we'll move on in a few days. See you all soon!**


	2. Morning Glories

**Chapter 2: Morning Glories**

**Edited by Gray Quill**

The next day, Jaune woke up early, surprisingly earlier than the time Pyrrha usually wakes up. Besides the grand date that happened last night, his dream were filled, considerably plagued by the wonderful events of said grand date.

_"Militia..." _His thoughts were even delightfully plagued by her beautiful name

Jaune was caught in a furious storm of happiness by surprise, because he finally found a girl that didn't treat him like a weirdo. The date was like a dream come true, rather, a night filled with softness and hearts for him. Up until now, he still couldn't believe the fact that the date only happened a few hours ago;

Also, the bright finale...and the beautiful encore...

Jaune decided to pinch himself to see if everything was only an illusion, being played by his fate or some sinister force at hand. He didn't realize how ridiculous it was pinching himself since he had just woken up, which didn't prove much. He needed proof; evidence that the "enchanted night" he had experience wasn't just a hallucination nor an illusion. He then suddenly remembered something. He grabbed his scroll from the side of his bed and opened the contacts, and then he had realized one crucial mistake that he made. The night was so enchanted that Jaune had apparently forgotten to ask her something.

He had no way to contact her.

**"WAHHHHH!"** A loud scream was heard in halls.

Weiss was awakened by the loud shriek, followed by Yang who was seemingly half-asleep still.

"What in blaze was that?" Weiss asked quietly.

"I feel like that sounded familiar..." Yang tiredly scratched her head, trying to remember where she had heard that scream before. "I think it's somewhere from the initiation..."

Weiss, with Yang just behind her, opened the door to check outside. Both of them were pushed back in surprised when they caught a glimpse of a blue rabbit zoom out from the door, across from their room.

"I think that was Jaune..." Yang said quietly, helping Weiss up as she peeked through the doorway, they both saw Ren and a half-asleep Nora peeking out from the door across theirs.

The following day, Beacon was flooded with rumors and talks about some strange maniac running around the dormitory halls, screaming in a blue rabbit onesie. Fortunately for a certain blonde-headed boy in the name of Jaune, only a few teams will ever know that was him. He then found himself in front of a window, before leaning out with hands stretched and screaming.

**"JAUNE YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!"** He thought of himself as being stupid and mindless, loudly though, not only because of what he forgot, and because of this rumor.

* * *

Militia woke up that morning, earlier than her twin sibling. It wasn't much of a surprise, since Melanie never wakes up early. Militia focused on the dream she had, which was very prominent memory in her mind. It was a wonderful dream, which were all just recollections of the events in Edelweiss and a wonderful boy named Jaune Arc.

She blushed to herself lightly as she remembered the finale of that grand night...and the encore...

Militia felt her face heating up, as she shook her head.

_"He's a pretty nice boy..."_ Militia thought as she smiled silently to herself. _"I hope I can see him again..."_

Then a thought hit her straight in the head as she pulled her phone out, then she looked through her contacts.

She scrolled...

And scrolled...

And scrolled...

She then quickly got up, approached the window.

**"MILTIADES! YOU STUPID GIRL!" **Militia had no way of contacting the blonde boy, she knew as she screamed. This threw her sister out of bed and woke her up violently.

"Militia! What are you doing?!" Her sister wanted a good explanation on why she would scream in the middle of a quiet morning.

* * *

**=Lunch Time at Beacon=  
**

Yang and Ruby took their seat, which was across Jaune. Pyrrha was getting food with Ren, who tried to calm Nora down from hoarding a bread for her lunch. Blake and Weiss were making their way through the cafeteria, towards the table. Jaune then noticed Yang staring at him curiously, which made him a little anxious.

"So Jaune, aren't you gonna tell us something?" Yang started, munching on her nuggets, pointing her fork at his direction as she grinned towards him. "You know, that certain thing you did this morning which ended up pretty loud?"

"Shh!" Jaune gestured for her to be quiet about this, it was bad enough that he had messed up his opportunity of seeing Militia again big time, but being reminded of his more public and embarrassing outburst just added insult to injury. "Not so loud, no one else knows that was me!"

"What's the big deal all about?" Weiss asked under her breath. as she sat down beside Yang followed by Blake.

"I-I just had a nightmare." Jaune stammered, as he scratched his head. "Yeah, it was pretty scary..." His slowly and nervous chuckle didn't really assure that he was telling them the truth.

"That's not must've been quite a nightmare if it sent you into that kind of frenzy." Ruby remarked.

"It wasn't that serious at all Ruby." Jaune said

"By the way Jaune, what was up with you last night?" Ruby asked.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, you came back with a goofy smile." Yang remembered Jaune's moment last right as he went to his team's dorm. "You came from Edelweiss right? and judging by how you looked last night, it must've been quite a night for you."

"You bet!" Jaune exclaimed to her. "I met this cute girl and ironically, she didn't have anyone to go with her, so I made it my job to turn her frown upside-down."

"I have no clue what kind of girl would even consider you as an escort." Weiss remarked from her seat.

"Well, I'll have you know Weiss." Jaune said matter-of-factly. "She and I had a lot of fun at Edelweiss."

"Who is this girl anyways?" A rare moment suddenly sprung up; Blake actually asking someone a question about a personal topic was very scarce.

"Her name is... Militia." Jaune answered Blake. "Yeah, Militia Malachite!"

"Sounds pretty strong." Ruby then put a hand on her chin.

_"Wait a sec..." _Yang started scratching her head, trying to remember the familiar name. _"Gosh, I feel like I know that name from somewhere..."_

"This girl must be a brute." Weiss interjected as she started eating her salad.

_"Man!"_ Yang exclaimed in her thoughts _"For the life of me, I can't remember, this is going to bother me..."_

"Hey! She was pretty cute, quite the lady." Jaune defended as his teammates finally arrived and sat down by his side.

"Ooh, are you guys talking about Jaune's girl?" Nora's eyes shined with curiosity and happiness.

"The mysterious girl's name is Militia, according to Jaune." Ruby said.

Pyrrha was seemingly quiet as she started eating her food, but she was quite interested in this conversation.

"So when are you going to meet this girl again?" Ruby was curious and amazed by this blooming romance of Jaune's.

"Well..." Jaune started and looked a bit embarrassed. "About that..."

"You don't have her number do you?" Blake interjected, hitting the target so quickly.

"Yeah..." Jaune then facepalmed to himself in defeat.

"Typical Jaune." Weiss laughed.

"I say, look for her Jaune!" Ruby suddenly stood from her seat and raised her hand.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, if you like her, then you should go look for her." Ren gestured him an advice.

"Plus if this girl really liked you, she would be doing the same!" Nora added as she rose from her seat while Pyrrha remained silent in her seat as she observed this.

"No she won't!" Weiss interjected and argued, and was somehow out of her seat. "No girl ever does that!"

"Probably why you got none, _snow angel._" Yang snickered and nudged Weiss with her elbow.

"How dare you!"

After that little encouragement, Jaune was now determined to go look for Militia after classes and hopefully be reunited with her. After lunch time, Jaune continued with his day and tried to focus on his studies in his classes. At certain times during those classes, his mind goes astray and thought of Militia, which caused him to be called by his teachers and professors; because he wasn't focusing enough. Then the day seemingly went by fast, as the classes ended. Jaune didn't think of asking help in looking for Militia, since it was top priority. He then got himself dressed and told his team that he would be back by tonight.

Then as the blonde went out the door, a certain athletic redhead was about to call his attention. Pyrrha has always had a soft spot for Jaune, this was known specially by both Ren and Nora. This gave them a concern about this new found information about her. As he left, Pyrrha thought and cursed her decision of choosing the student over Jaune's invitation at Edelweiss.

_"Did I mess up my chances this time?" _She thought to himself as she sat in front of the studying table.

* * *

"Alright Militia, start talking!" Melanie interrogated her sister in their room, with her sister seated on her bed, and the topic was Militia's recent behaviors. "Like, what was that about this morning?"

"Well, do you remember that boy, I told you about?" Militia replied nervously.

"Yeah, the guy from Edelweiss you went with, the guy you wouldn't shut up about." Melanie sighed as she remembered the pestering of her twin. "Like, you mentioned his name too many times last night, what about the guy?"

"..." Militia was silent for a bit, trying to think of a way to tell her twin of her mistake. "Well, it's just that-"

"You have no way of contacting him, don't you?" Melanie cut her off, hitting the nail on the head. Militia could only nod to her embarrassingly. "Jeez girl, you only had one job. One job!"

"Sorry." Militia looked down on floor as she apologized.

"Damn, whatever, no hope." Melanie gave her twin at pat on the back. "Move on."

"Melanie!"

"Okay fine, if this guy really likes you then, he should be like looking for you too." Melanie suggested. "I'm guessing he's like, in the same boat as you."

"Maybe..."

"Don't maybe me!" Melanie encouraged her sister. "We got nothing going on this afternoon! Let's hunt this guy down!"

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah!"

"What about Junior?" Militia asked, their boss wasn't exactly the most understanding guy in the world, but at times he's willing to take exceptions.

"Forget about Junior!" Melanie declared. "Your predicament is priority here! I have to help you fix this mess!"

And with that, the twins went into town, as Junior just missed them.

_"Where do these two go?" _Junior thought to himself.

* * *

Jaune sat by the fountain, the same one from the night before, with his hands on his head. This indicated his frustration over the hopeless mission he was in. A few hours had already passed since he started his search for the girl, but he had no luck in making progress. At this point, he still blames himself for not asking Militia's number.

_"Why do these things never end right?..." _Jaune thought to himself in silent sadness, as he looked on the ground still.

Militia had been walking around the city too, and she had been doing for quite a while. She had no dice in finding him, she had absolutely no leads in finding the blonde boy. Melanie offered to double the effort of the search by splitting up into different directions, and so far Militia has not received a call from her sister at all. She then found herself a place to sit, and to take a rest, as she put her hands behind her head too. She felt frustrated as he did and for the exact same reason why.

_"I only had that once chance..." _Militia sighed to herself as she looked down on the ground too. _"Why is everything so hopeless?"_

Then suddenly, as both of them lifted their heads, the two of them suddenly met eyes. Jaune looked to his left and Militia looked to her right.

_"This must be a joke..." _Both of them thought as both of them stood up and faced each other.

"I've been looking for you..." Jaune started.

"For quite some time..." Militia followed, perfectly in sync.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes, and smiled, with a bit of a blush.

* * *

Yang and Blake walked along the city nights, as they carried two paper bags filled with cookies, that Ruby loved so much, from a building in the distance.

"I'm amazed on how Ruby eats so much of these cookies." Blake said, as she had the list of cookies Ruby had written, rather scribbled, in a piece of paper.

"She's always had a big appetite when it comes to these..." Yang wasn't really amazed by her sister's "addiction" to the cookies. "Day and night, if I say so."

"She should probably cut down, the last batch we got was pretty big and that even last her a week."

"Good luck, I've tried way too many times." Yang sighed, but then she instantly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Let's just tell her they didn't have-" Blake was about to suggest an excuse when she saw Yang's frozen and freaked out expression. "Yang?"

"Holy...cow!" The blonde held her mouth open, as she saw Jaune and a very familiar red-clad girl, near the fountain, and Blake was surprised to the same level, mostly because the girl Jaune was talking about wasn't from his imagination. "I remember the girl- Mhmmm-" Yang's mouth was instantly muffled by Blake as they moved behind a corner.

Jaune and Militia stared at each other for quite some time, and it seemed that the awkwardness and weirdness grew between them. Both of them spoke in unison, saying to the each other how nice it was to see each other again. Midway through their conversations, they had to cut each other off to let the other speak.

"Want to-" Jaune started as Militia spoke too.

"Would you-" Militia attempted but he also tried to speak.

This made both of them pause, smile more awkwardly and blush some more.

_"Oh my god! he's here!" _Militia thought as she stared to ground again. _"I've found him Melanie! I found him again! In the fountain of all places!"_

_"Whoa, this must be a trick!" _Jaune thought as he blinked a bit to check. _"No, it isn't! She's right here! The same place we met!"_

_"Why didn't I start here in the first place?..."_ Both of them thought, as they saw a bit of their mistake.

_"What should I do?" _Militia now thought, in panic. _"Offer him to go eat somewhere? The silence is getting too long! He's going to think I'm weird!"_

_"Quick say something!"_ Jaune scolded himself. _"Offer to go get something to eat! Break the silence!"_

"Hungry?" Both of them asked in unison, which made of both of them laugh awkwardly and nodded to each other."

_"That's it, he must..." _Militia thought.

_"...think I'm weird."_ Jaune thought too.

Both of them then started to walk, though in opposite directions.

_"What are they doing?" _Yang thought as she observed the two lovebirds, and how awkward both of them were, peeking out of the corner with Blake. _"Is she really Jaune's mysterious girl?"_

_"So she's real huh?"_ Blake thought as she pondered about this _"Wonder how will this turn up for his team?"_

Then both Jaune and Militia turned around, only to see each other going in different directions. Both of them laughed awkwardly and approached each other, as Jaune broke the chain.

"Where'd you like to eat, Militia?"

"I know a place close by for dinner." She replied.

Jaune then smiled, took her hand gently, and walked side by side with her.

"OMG! I need to call the gang about this!" As soon as the coast was clear, Yang opened up her scroll and started to call Ruby and the rest. "Blake, should we tail them?" Yang got no response, she looked at Blake's direction only to see the faunus was already on the move, who was interested in this new found development. "Blake, wait up!" Yang tried to calm Blake down, as Ruby picked up. "Ruby? No cookies! Sold out! Whatever! We found Jaune with that Mi-Militia girl! Bring the gang by the fountain, down the city! We're on pursuit as we speak! Hurry!" Yang then hang up, as she followed Blake with haste.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thank you to the magnificent Gray Quill, for editing my fanfic!**


	3. Evening Primroses

**Chapter 3: Evening Primroses**

**Edited By Gray Quill**

The skies were already darkening, as the twilight reached its end. The warmth of the sun dwindled, as it moved beneath the horizon. Jaune really felt relieved that he had found Militia in, ironically, the first place they met. This feeling extended to the excitement and happiness inside him because of the face that there was a girl who seemed to interested in him. His fate and the world seemingly gave him another chance and if one thing is certain is that Jaune will try his best not to screw this one up. Militia also felt the same way; this was the first time she had met a boy without her sister because most of the time, she would either scare or drive off anyone who walked up to them. This boy made her feel happy and now she feels that this could be a sign of how her fate wanted her to find him again.

Now here they both were, quietly walking side by side, hand in hand, towards the place Militia said.

_"Oh gosh, this isn't good.__" _Jaune thought nervously as he looked at her nervously for a moment before turning his head back to the direction of their destination. _"What do I have to say? I really don't want her to think I'm weird..."_

_"W-what do I do?!"_ Militia thought nervously too, as she took a momentary glance at him. _"Should I say something? I don't want him to think I'm weird..."_

Unnoticed and closely behind the two, Blake was following them closely, with Yang closing behind her.

"What's the development so far?" Yang asked closely to Blake, still observing the two from the distance.

"They're just walking." Blake replied in understatement. "They haven't said anything since the fountain."

"Not a peep?" Yang asked as Blake nodded. "Awkward much?"

"Who'd you call anyway?"

"Ruby and the gang."

"Are you sure that's a smart move?" Last time the whole gang tried to "support" Jaune on something, it didn't quite end well because of them.

"Well for one, I don't trust her." Yang quickly recalled her fight with the green-eyed red-and-white-clad twins. "And two, maybe it'd be a great idea if he introduced his 'girlfriend' to his friends."

"I'm confused at what you're planning to do."

"Let's keep tailing them for now." Yang declared to Blake. "Jaune's our friend, and we need to look out for him, plus he isn't really much of a great fight when he gets into trouble."

Both of them then kept watch of the two as they moved along. Their determination to follow the lovebirds was remarkable, to the point where Yang and Blake hid behind a crowd of people, who were seemingly perplexed of what they were doing. Meanwhile, Jaune then broke the awkward silence between Militia and him.

"So, uh... where are we going?" He asked her.

"It's not too far, it's the place where I work." She replied as she pointed to the direction of a distant building.

"What do you do exactly? Jaune was curious about her, because they hadn't really had much time to get to know each other and talk about things.

"I work as a bodyguard, along with my sister, our boss is the owner of the place."

"Ooh, you must be pretty strong then." Jaune admitted, as he rubbed his head and chuckled.

"A bit, I'm better with my sister by my side." Militia replied, as both twins really show potential in fighting when they're together, rather than apart. "But a few weeks ago, something happened and it proved that I needed to get better."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, some girl came busting in one night and started to cause a scene with my boss." Militia recalled the very incident that had occurred, which involved a certain blonde who had certain gauntlets. "Then afterwards, it became a brawl, my sister and I tried her off, but she was pretty strong." The blonde had beaten both twins easily, though they did manage to stall her a bit longer than those men her boss had. "Boss almost got her, but the fight between them ended blowing up the whole place."

"That's terrible!" Jaune said to her, as he patted her back slowly. "Did you know who she was?"

"No, but I do know she was a blonde girl, and her hair was also on fire."

_"Wait a minute..." _Jaune tried to put Militia's description together. _"She couldn't be talking about Yang, could she?"_

"Well, we had been busy rebuilding the place, and it's looking good so far." Militia said, smiling a bit.

Night had already fallen in the city, as Jaune the brushed off the thought and looked around him, the lights of the district illuminated the street, though the lights from the buildings are bright compared to the lights of the street posts. Jaune had never been to this side of the city before, it seemed pretty new to him, and it made him a little paranoid as the people passing by them were mysterious and a bit shady.

"Um... Militia, are you sure this is the right place to go?" Jaune asked, as he was getting a little scared and a little suspicious.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Militia replied, noticing the nervous anxiety in his voice.

"N-nothing, it's probably just the wind." Jaune nervously chuckled as he slowly moved closer to Militia. He admitted to himself that he was a little frightened and would cower behind this girl, who was not even taller than Ruby, for protection.

Blake and Yang were not far from them, still observing and tailing them slowly and carefully. Yang then felt her scroll tone up, with an incoming call, as she picked up.

"Yo." Yang said to the call as she picked up on the call.

"Sis, we're at the fountain." Ruby's voice was heard on the other end of the line. "Where are you guys?"

"We're around the area with the night clubs in it."

"What? Where is that?!" Ruby wasn't familiar to Yang's location, which is why how she ended up there when her sister trashed a night club a few weeks ago was still a mystery. "Shouldn't you have waited for us?

"Sorry, but Blake started to tail them, and I fell behind and was kinda not thinking ahead, blame her though!" Yang looked at Blake, who was staring bluntly at her, Yang then waved her hand and mouthed an apology to the faunus girl. "Here, plug these number on your scroll and try to find us okay?" Yang then quickly put the coordinates of the location and sent it to Ruby as she and Blake continued the pursuit.

"Alright fine, we'll see you there sis." And with that, Ruby hung up as she received the coordinates.

Militia and Jaune then both arrived to their destination, which was a very particular night club. Jaune saw a lot of people in line in front of the entrance with a couple of tall and muscular men guarding it, looking like bouncers.

"Whoa, you work here?" Jaune asked in amazement. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah." Militia nodded to Jaune's question as she lead him past other people.

One of the bouncers recognized her, and unhooked the velvet rope to let them in. Jaune felt and noticed the glares coming from the other people as he chuckled to himself, nervously, and hoped everything would be okay from this point onwards.

_"Sorry guys, I'm VIP." _Jaune thought to himself, saying that out loud to these guys is like a death wish, only much worse.

As both of them entered the night club, Jaune was blasted with heavy music. He then saw the spotlights flashing throughout the room as he noticed a lot of people in the center. He also noticed a lot of men in black suits and red shades, Jaune was then struck with more worry than he had outside the club earlier. Jaune then felt a gentle tug on his sleeve, as Militia gestured for him to follow her to the main bar. The blonde then looked around and above the center, as he saw the DJ on top, wearing a bear head, which resembled a mascot.

_"That's not weird at all..." _Jaune nervous thought, as if the outside wasn't shady enough, the whole club seemed to have a bit of secured yet restrained feel to it, despite the music.

Both of them then arrived at the bar, as they were met with a tall man with a beard, on the other side of the counter, with a vibrant red tie over black vest and a white sleeved shirt with black gloves to match. Jaune then thought the red and black colors as a theme for the place and he was intimidated by the man's beard.

"Militia, where were you this morning?" The man behind the bar had deep and gruff voice, pretty much matching his appearance.

"I was looking for someone..." Militia then gestured to Jaune.

"I take it that, this is the someone you were looking for?" Militia nodded to the man's question, as he looked at Jaune.

"This is Jaune Arc." Militia introduced the blonde to the older yet scarier man behind the counter. "Jaune, this is my boss, Hei Xiong."

"H-hi!" Jaune greeted nervously, still being nervous about the man. "Nice to meet you, Hei Xiong!"

"Please, call me Junior." Hei Xiong replied, referring to his commonly known nickname.

"Have you seen my sister?" Militia asked Junior, looking around for Melanie.

"She's at the backroom." Junior replied.

"Alright, Jaune please wait for me here, I want you to meet my sister." Jaune felt Militia's excitement as she rushed to the backroom.

Jaune was then left with unfamiliar people, taking his seat as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Hey, Jaune was it?" Junior said. "Relax boy, any friend of Militia's is a friend of ours, here have a drink." Junior brought out a small bottle of alcohol, but he then realized a fact. "Oh wait, you're still underage, here, have a soda instead." Junior hid the bottle back in place as he brought out a can of soda.

"Thanks." Jaune took the can and drank a bit of it.

"Militia seemed pretty happy, happy than I've ever seen." Junior remarked. "If she sees something good in you kid, then you must be quite the guy." Jaune was astounded to here this from her boss, but he felt like something was incoming. "Just remember though, don't break her heart or you'll be expecting some company." There it was, as Junior continued, Jaune laughed nervously as he felt several of the men in red shades surround him.

"Jaune!" The blonde then heard Militia's voice call him through the music.

He then turned around to see her with another girl who resembled her greatly. Aside from the long hair and white dress, these girls were exact carbon copies of each other. Jaune stood up, almost letting the can slip from his hands and nearly upchucking his drink as he looked at them.

"Surprised to see twins?" The girl in white asked Jaune as she crossed her arms.

"O-oh yeah..." Jaune nervous replied. "I didn't know Militia had a sister..."

_"Didn't expect a twin..."_

"Well, now you know."

"So Melanie, this is Jaune Arc." Militia introduced, nervously. "I met him at Edelweiss, you know..."

"Hah, so this is the guy you keep talking about?" Melanie then took a look at Jaune, observing him properly.

"Hi." Jaune greeted.

"_Hmph,_" Melanie then stood in front of him. "He's alright, if you like him then good for you." But then she pressed a finger on his chest, with a reassuring force. "Just keep your hands to yourself and be nice, then we'll be okay."

"Sure." Jaune replied, as he felt assured and threatened, a normal feeling of nervousness that follows him seemingly in whatever he does.

"Now then." Melanie then led Jaune to his seat with Militia. "Tell us your story pretty boy, let's see what my sister sees in you."

* * *

Yang and Blake hopped up on a few window pane ledges, looking through the windows as they searched for Jaune.

"There he is!" Blake yelled to Yang, as she saw a familiar blonde head of hair, pointing down towards a night club, specifically in front of a bar.

"Jeez, they cleaned up the place since last time." Yang said bluntly as she saw the familiar night club.

"Last time?" Blake was curious on what Yang's involvement in this place.

"Yeah, I kinda blew this place up a few weeks ago." Yang responded scratching her head nervously.

"What were you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"What's a long story?" They heard a voice behind them, who revealed itself to be Ruby.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang."

"Nora!" A certainly familiar orange-haired girl popped out loudly as she said her name.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed as she saw Ruby, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha awkwardly situated above the night club's roof with her and Blake. "How did you guys get up here?"

"Well, YOU did send YOUR coordinates." Ruby said as she emphasized Yang's call which she might've forgotten by now.

"Right." Yang the noticed a certain prissy and annoying _snow angel_ missing. "Where's Weiss?"

"She decided to back to the dorms." Ruby replied, and sighing. "So, what's the scoop?"

"Jaune's down there, talking to twins." Yang pointed to the familiar head of blonde hair near the counter.

"Whoa, Jaune's become a ladies man." Ruby snickered.

"I think he's just with the girl in red." Blake observed, point Militia out.

"Hmm, Jaune's always into women in red." Nora bluntly blurted out as they gang looked at her.

"What makes you say that Nora?" Ruby asked.

"Well Ruby, remember when you first arrived here Beacon?" Nora started. "Well you made an impression on Jaune, be honest you like him too right?" Nora asked bluntly as Ruby started to think about what she had said. "Then there's Pyr-" Ren then put a hand over Nora's mouth.

"You guys should probably let Jaune handle this, it's good for him." Pyrrha remarked as she watched him from above the club's roof.

"Aren't you at least worried about him?" Yang asked her, as she noticed something off about Pyrrha.

"Well yeah, but we also wouldn't want to reign in on Jaune and this girl." Ren answered for Pyrrha.

"Mhmmm..." Nora mumbled in agreement with Ren.

"Well, if guys aren't going down there..." Yang then crunched her fingers, combat style. "I'm going down there!" With that declaration, the determined blonde jumped through the gap of the window.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby tried to stop her, but to no avail, it was already too late. "No!"

* * *

"So Mister Jaune Arc, how did you and my sister meet?" Melanie asked as she leaned on the counter, she already knew the whole story from Militia, but she wanted to see how this guy acted personally.

"I met her at the fountain at Edelweiss, I didn't have anyone to go with and I just found Militia looking down." Jaune replied.

"Hmm, it seems like ditching my sister was a good idea after all." Melanie raised her eyebrow at Militia, who gave her an uncomfortable look. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't do it on purpose, plus you ended up with him right?" Melanie felt a little apologetic but happy for her sister, since she had finally found herself a catch. "Anyways, Militia tells me that you study at Beacon?"

"Y-yeah." Jaune answered, nervously. "It's my first year and I was lucky to be on a team."

"Team eh?"

"Yep, this guy is a leader." Jaune then smiled as felt more confident.

"A leader huh? So, like, do you boss your team around?"

"Oh no, in fact, I'm very caring when it comes to my team, though, they are better than me in terms of fighting."

"Well, a leader doesn't always to be physically strong, sometimes you have to plan it, be tactical, you know?"

"Well, I guess, I do have my moments."

"Whoa Militia, see that? Mr. Leader." Melanie gestured for Militia to join in.

"So, uh, Jaune, are you seeing any-" Militia was then cut off and the party was cut short when a loud crash occurred distant from them, caused by a certain blonde who jumped down earlier. Jaune and the twins turned to this, and the blonde was surely confused, but the twins had a good idea who would this intruder be.

"Do you think that it was a good idea we let her go?" Blake asked Ruby as they observed Yang.

"There's no stopping her now..." Ruby declared. "Should we go down there?" Ruby the looked Blake, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha.

"Probably not a good idea." Blake deadpanned.

**"Hey!"** Yang yelled, as she stood up from the dance floor and was walking towards Jaune and the twins, Junior recognized the voice fairly well.

**"Not you again!" **Junior yelled out.

"Yang?" Jaune then stood up as he the blonde approaching them, looking very surprised himself.

"Stay out of this, vomit boy." Yang then held her hand up to him, motioning for him to not interfere.

"What's going on?" Jaune questioned confusingly.

**"It's her again!"** Melanie exclaimed. **"Let's go Militia!"** Jauen then saw long claw blades extend out of the Militia's bracelets.

**"I got a bone to pick with you two!" **Yang declared to them. **"I can't let Jaune be fooled by you two!"**

**"Who are you?!"** Militia was quite angry now. **"Are you Jaune's girlfriend?!"**

**"No, but I am one of his friends, I'm just looking out for him!"**

**"This is the second time you've caused a scene in the club!"**

**"I don't care about that!"** Yang then activated the Ember Celica, as tension heavily brewed between them. **"I'm here to get Jaune out of your hands, before he gets hurt!"**

**"You're the one who's going to get hurt, blondie!"**

With that, Yang and the twins charged towards each other, but as Yang hurled her fists towards them, a beam light suddenly stopped them dead in their tracks. Yang suddenly saw and felt a shield stop her fist, which was Jaune's shield.

"Jaune?" Yang managed to say, though the gang, still on the roof above the club, were pretty surprised themselves to see the Jaune standing up to her.

"Stop it Yang, what are you trying to do?" Jaune asked defending the twins, who were a bit surprised by this, especially Militia.

"I'm trying to get you out of here before you get hurt!"

"I appreciate it Yang, but you shouldn't start a fight because of that." Jaune sighed and slightly lowered his shield. "I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, but believe when I say that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Yang was really questioning his side of the story now. "What's she to you anyway?"

"I-I like her..." Jaune hesitated to say so. A blush slowly crept in on Militia's face, as red as her dress in fact, a low _"Ooh"_ was heard somewhere in the crowds.

"Alright, fine." Yang then took a step back, contempt with Jaune's reply.

"Yang?"

"If you really feel that way about her, let's settle it." Yang then slammed both her fists together. "Fight me."

"What?" Jaune was taken aback by her challenge.

"What is she doing?!" Ruby leaned down to see what was going on below.

"I don't think she thought this through enough." Blake interjected, sighing to herself.

"Fight me Jaune." Yang repeated to him. "I'll even make it easier for you, if you can hit me once, I'll back off, deal?"

"I'm not going to fight you Yang." For very obvious reasons, Yang would be the very last person Jaune would fight.

"Consider this as a sparring match for you, what do you say?" Jaune was then given no choice, as much as he doesn't wanna fight Yang, he's gonna have to stand his ground.

"Fine, let's do this..."

"I win, if you can fight anymore." Yang said setting a bit of the rules for their 'sparring match'. "You win if you land one hit on me, got it?"

"Got it..."

_To be continued..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Just kidding._

Yang and Jaune took their little spar into the dance floor, before the fight, Jaune already apologized to Junior in advance for any damages that will be done during the fight. Junior sighed and accepted Jaune's apology since he knew about Yang's 'destructive problems.' Jaune was nervous about this, his knees were shaking, not only because there's a huge crowd watching, but Militia and her sister would be witnessing it too, plus Yang was going to be his opponent, which is comparable to a suicide mission to him. Unknown to the nervous blonde, Ruby and the gang were just watching above him.

"Ready to dance, cupcake?" Yang taunted, as Jaune prepared himself for a torrent of pain.

Yang dashed towards him with an opening kick, Jaune kept his shield up and tried his best to be alert for Yang and watched his own footing. Jaune already knew that Yang was feeling a bit cocky, though he also knew that she can back herself up with her skills. Yang then followed through with a fury of punches, pushing Jaune back a bit. Yang then finished as she taunted him to attack her, tempting him with a gesture to go. Jaune then took a deep breath and slowly closed the distance between them both. He then kept his shield close as he swung his sword, offensively.

_"You've gotten better Jaune." _Yang thought, commenting on him, as she dodged his attacks.

His swings were more fluid, precise and accurate, Jaune wasn't using any fancy moves. He knew that he wasn't adept to be flash as everyone he knew, he tried to limit himself with simple swings and accurate thrusts, with a little precision. Much of his attacks were easily avoidable for Yang, she admits that they were pretty good, but she was too quick and his attacks were too predictable. Yang then took an opening, elbowing him to the rib, sending him a few feet back.

"Come on Jaune, stop trying to hit me and _hit me_!" She yelled to him.

_"How do you beat someone stronger than you?..." _Jaune slowly stood up, trying not to indicated that Yang got him good. He needed an opening, just one hit and this thing would be over. He thought deeper_"What can I do to surprise Yang?..." _He needed something out of the ordinary, something that will get through to her easily, then suddenly, something clicked his mind. _"No that's not going to work! NO!"_Jaune scolded himself on the inside. _"Oh God! I can't believe it even comes down to THAT!" _He felt really really hateful with himself, he really needed an advantage. _"I'm an idiot! Why did I even think of THAT?!" _He then realized, he needed to pull this one off if he wanted this to be over. _"I have to do it, no matter how embarrassing it could get it. _He now had his plan affirmed. "Let's dance for real, blondie." He taunted her, he was serious now.

This made Yang smirk a little as she stepped towards him, Jaune pulled his shield up and used his aura to stand his ground, as Yang started to punch. Each punches were explosive, and it made Jaune's arm start to hurt.

"Hey Yang! I got something to tell you!" Jaune yelled to Yang, and it only reached her.

"Yeah?"

Jaune then propelled his foot with his aura and dashed towards her as fast as he could, Yang then stood up and held up her arms in defense. Jaune then stopped a few inches away from her, and what was about to come next made Jaune felt _really _embarrassed. Yang then noticed him stop and felt very confused of his move. Jaune then looked up at her, moved his head closer to her, and brought out his killer lady smile.

"Your hair looks very nice today." He complimented her, as she looked at him confusingly.

"Huh?!" Then in an instant, Yang felt her cheeks blush and before she could respond, Jaune saw his opportunity and tackled her with his shield. "HUH?!" She stumbled and landed on her butt, and she still VERY confused.

An eerie "Oooooooh" was heard from the crowd, as Ruby and gang gasped in surprise, again.

"Did he just?..." Blake was in shock, more than usual.

"Holy crap Blake, he just did!" Ruby replied to her.

"That's the boss man for you!" Nora said, free from Ren's hands as he too was shocked about his victory.

_"I guess those training sessions with him paid off." _Pyrrha smiled, feeling a bit proud for Jaune's victory, but she couldn't help feeling a bit sad at the same time. _"I have to tell him... to at least let him know..."_The redhead then held her heart. _"I have to..."_

"That counts as a hit right?" Jaune folded shield and sheathed his sword as he walked over to Yang and helped her up, she still looked very confused though, but she shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, that counts, Vomit Boy." Yang then looked down a bit, then turned to him and started laughing.

"Yang?"

"Don't get too cocky." She remarked. "That was just a set back." She then started to walk towards the exit, waving her hand. "Sorry to spoil the party Junior." She joked.

"Yang." Jaune called her, just as she was about exit, with her back to him. "Thanks for looking out for me." Yang then stood there silently, momentarily.

"Hehe, y-yeah, don't mention it." Yang then exited the club, using her hair to hide her blush.

Jaune then turned and smiled at Militia, as Melanie elbowed her.

"Go get him sis! Your knight in shining armor fought for your hand!" Melanie raised her hand and signaled for the party to continue. "Cue the song fellas!"

Jaune then walked up to Militia instead.

"May I have this dance?" Jaune asked her, which Militia took, but she then pulled away.

"Sorry, my hands are a little sweaty." Militia apologized to hi, though he just smiled in response.

"Hehe, it's okay, mine are too." Jaune then quickly brushed his hand on his jacket. "So, uh, may I the dance this time?"

* * *

"Don't they realize this is a club?" Nora pointed out, breaking the silence of the gang. "Why are they doing a slow dance?"

"Good job training Jaune, Pyrrha." Ruby said, putting a hand on her shoulder, though she didn't respond and kept a hand on her chest as she stared at Jaune dancing with Militia.

"Well, I guess that's it, let's head back." Nora said, leaping down from the rooftops, along with Ren as Pyrrha made one last look to Jaune before following them both.

"Well, I guess we should go Blake." Ruby told the faunus. "Let's go get Yang." Ruby and Blake then jumped down and headed towards the club's back alley as they found Yang standing near the backdoor. "Hey sis, you okay?" Ruby greeted though got no response. "Yang?" The blonde then bolt, surprised to see Ruby and Blake.

"Are you alright Yang?" Blake asked, being a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's get going." Yang ran, rather walked with incredible haste towards Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, followed by Ruby and Blake as tried to hide her face from Ruby. _"You sneak boy..." _She thought a bit.

Both teams called it a night as they made their ways back to Beacon Dorms.

* * *

Jaune and Militia sat beside each other, on a bench by the club's balcony, the sounds being muffled by the club's walls. Melanie stood at the door way, marveling at her sister's gleaming happiness and the boy with her, then she walked away, leaving the two by themselves.

"You know..." Militia started.

"Hmm?"

"Y-you were so cool back there." She admired his courage to defend her and Melanie, despite of the odds against him.

"Not really, I thought I was going to get my ass kicked." Jaune openly admitted the idea of his probable defeat. "Actually, I thought I got my ass kicked."

"But you still won, there are more ways to win a fight other than brute strength, I wish I had thought of that before I fought her." Militia then put her hands on her knees and looked down with a blush. "So yeah, you were so cool."

"Thanks." Jaune rubbed his head and smiled, looking away with a slight blush.

Militia then slowly straightened up and tilted her head gently and slowly, and rested it on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune then froze up, surprised, with his face heating up as he knew that Militia was never better. Both of them stayed like this, as they looked at the broken moon in the night sky for a while. A few minutes then passed, before Militia broke the silence.

"Oh, Jaune."

"Yes?"

"I was trying to ask you before, are you-"

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" She wanted to really know if he was in relationship at the moment.

"N-no, I'm not seeing anyone." Jaune admitted, since he was honestly not in relationship with anyone.

"Okay." Melanie felt relieved as she asked him, the relief made her silent though, as she was unable to respond to him.

"Militia." Jaune totally knew what she meant, as he took a breath, moved his head to her, and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Both of them were closing staring at one another, surprise on how they were able to maintained their blush, with both their heartbeats audible enough for each of them to hear. "Yes?"

"I know we've only seen each other twice now, and I hope we're not going too fast, but..." Jaune then held her hands tightly. "Would-would you like to be..." Jaune then felt his word choking him, he coughed as he attempted to form his thoughts, as Militia's eyes widened in silence, waiting for him to finish his question. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He bravely asked her.

If Militia's heart was visible, metaphorically, it would have instantly lit the night sky in a heartbeat.

"Militia?" He asked her again.

"Yes."

"Was that a yes?"

"Huh?" She asked him dumbfounded again.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He repeated his question, feeling a little nervous and jittery.

"Of course!" She replied happily to him.

Jaune then instantly pulled her into a huge, Militia hugged him tightly as she felt very happy to have found him. Then she realized how late it was, as she pulled away from Jaune.

"Well Jaune, looks like it's getting late, and you have classes tomorrow right?" Militia then stood up, holding his hand. "Let's call it a night."

"You're right, I'll get going now." The warmth of his hand then disappeared, as they slid from each other.

"I hope I could see you again Jaune."

"You too Militia." And with that, Jaune left, walking through the door ways, down the stairs and past the crowd, as he said his goodbyes to Junior and Melanie, then continued his trip back to the dorms.

Melanie thought this night was very surprising, and a few minutes later after Jaune left, she went up to the balcony to see how her sister was doing. She then entered the doorway slowly, and saw Militia looking at the moon and the night sky.

"So Militia, what a day right?" Melanie stood right beside her.

"Yeah." Militia replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a boyfriend Melanie!" Militia excitedly gushed to Melanie.

"Oh my God! Come here!" Melanie then pulled her into a tight hug. "Congrats girl."

"Thanks."

"So when will you meet him again?"

"Huh?..."

"Don't tell me you didn't set up a date." Melanie questioned, and Militia facepalmed to herself. "Call him." Militia took her scroll out and opened it, then realized another important thing she had forgotten. "Sis, don't tell me..." Militia looked at Melanie, with a very worried face. "Oh man..."

"I have to find him again!"

"Yes you do." Melanie agreed. "Go! Get!"

Militia then jumped out of the balcony, and landed on the sidewalk below, on her feet. She then quickly ran to the place where she knew Jaune would be. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, jumping a herd of obstacles in her way as she focused on one thought, the fountain. After then some time she then finally reach the fountain, with it still sprinkling. She then tried to find Jaune, only to be bombarded with darkness and silence.

_"He will be here, he must be."_ The as another moment passed, Militia then surrendered, crouching and hugging her knees. _"He has to be..."__  
_

...

...

...

...

_*footsteps*_

Militia then looked up.

_*footsteps*_

Militia then stood up.

The footsteps then ceased.

Militia then turned, and saw figure running towards her.

The fountain then lit up, illuminating the area, being the extravagant fountain, though Militia didn't noticed as the light showed the figure's face.

"Militia."

"Jaune." She then stared deeply into his eyes, as he marveled at the sight of her and the light surrounding her.

"Sorry, I tried to catch up to you, but I couldn't." He apologized to her.

"What?" She was a little clueless about this.

"I forgot something, so I went back to the club when I saw you ran afterwards..." Jaune panted while holding on to his knees, trying to keep himself from falling. "I tried to call you, but you kept on running, and I wasn't able to catch up..."

"Oh sorry..." She apologized, and walked up to him and helped him.

"Well..." Jaune then took his scroll out. "I forgot to ask your number..."

A few moments later, Jaune and Militia had finally exchanged contact information, and smiled at each other awkwardly.

"I'll walk you back." Jaune told her, as he held out his hand to her.

"Okay." Militia replied, as the two parted from the fountain and headed back to the club.

* * *

When both of them reached the club, they stood in front of each other.

"Goodnight, Jaune."

"Goodnight, Militia." He then took her hand and kissed it, as she blushed a little on her cheeks. "See you soon."

With that, both of them parted, as the night for both of them, ended.

_To be continued... for real this time..._


	4. Bleeding Hearts Part 1

**Chapter 4: Bleeding Hearts I**

**Edited By Gray Quill**

As the few days followed, Jaune had woken up energetically each and every morning, and to him, everyday was wonderful. He apparently had this newly found power, seemingly, the day after he had gotten his new girlfriend.

_"I have a girlfriend..." _Jaune stopped every time, whenever he thinks of it, and thought about those word thoroughly.

He really couldn't believe that he managed to catch someone's heart, who happened to feel the same way about him. Each time he paused, he check his consciousness by pinching his cheeks or asking Nora, which he regrets, to see if he was dreaming. The hyperactive orange-haired girl was very happy to oblige his requests, and she also gets creative in the process.

"Nora, wait, wait!" Ren was surprised to see Jaune running fast enough to avoid Nora's hammer. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Nora started a little simple, then creative, then went very very blunt with the Magnhild's force.

_"I don't think it was a very sane idea to ask her..."_ Jaune sighed to himself in understatement.

Jaune wasn't able to meet Militia everyday like he wanted, due to the fact he had a lot do in school, as a student and as his JNPR's leader. But, it never stopped from talking from each other, as both of them were ecstatic to have each others' contacts. Whenever he had a free time, he would take some time, slip away from his team and have a little talk with Militia. Both of them haven't really mentioned anything personal, since they thought it'd be better to save it for their date, which they had planned somewhere next week. Most of their small talks, included a greeting, how the day was going and a farewell.

And so far as it seems, Jaune days have gone okay.

* * *

Yang woke up tired and grumpy, similar to the mornings before, she looked worse and worse each day. Weiss had already remarked about her hygiene, which worried both Ruby and Blake. They finally had a chance to ask her about it at lunch time.

"Yang are you feeling okay?" Blake started, who was seated across her.

"Yeah, you've been like this for a while now..." Ruby remarked, seated beside Yang, as she then put a hand over her shoulder. "What's happening sis?"

"It's nothing, I'm probably just tired." Yang replied, seemingly drained out of energy.

"Well you should fix that immediately." Weiss warned her, feeling concerned about Yang's welfare too. "We won't work well as a team if you're going to be like this every time."

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll make sure to get a good night's rest tonight." She replied, though she hasn't really told _anyone_ why she acted like this.

Yang couldn't forget Jaune's face after the fight incident at the club, a few nights ago. He really had her taken by surprise, what she felt around him wasn't anything she ever felt before, it was very out of the ordinary. Each night she went to bed, she always saw his "lady-killer" smile. Yang then left the lunch hall, to vent a little and get some fresh air alone. She walked along the halls, still with Jaune in her thoughts, her ruffled hair indicated her frustration, no matter she does, Jaune was in her thoughts and she can't get him out. Since then, she had been trying really hard to avoid the "blonde knight in shining armor" whenever she saw, heard, or even felt him near.

_She can't face him, she was seemingly afraid of something...  
She couldn't face him__, even if she just wanted to clear it all out...  
What would she do?  
_

_"Clear your head_ _Yang..."_ She sighed to herself, as she walked down the halls. _"Clear your head of everything..."_ Her thinking was then, interrupted when she bumped into someone very familiar...

"Oh sorry." The person apologized, which turned out to be Jaune. "Hey Yang!" It was her worst nightmare realized.

**"JAUNE!" **Her hair lit up furiously like the sun, with her face slightly turning red.

"Yes, that's me!" Jaune exclaimed too, though a little more quiet, as he wasn't trying to convey any attention. "What's wrong? Why are you talking so loud?"

**"NOTHING JAUNE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS HOW I ALWAYS TALK, EHEHE." **Yang spoke in very fluid, yet panicked monotone, similar to that of a robot's, then made a nervous laugh, with her hair still in a blaze.

"Are you sure? Your hair is pretty much burning..." Jaune said in understatement, noticing the fire surrounding her blonde hair. "I thought that kind of thing only happens when you're angry or something... are you angry?"

**"HAHAHA, NO, PSSHA, I'M NOT ANGRY AT ALL! **I AM A-OKAY!**" **He was really really confused by how she was acting lately, though this 'conversation' of theirs took the top spot, she couldn't even look him in the eye for some reason. **"W-WHAT IS IT? D-DID YOU WANT SOMETHING? AHAHAHA." **Her attempt to cover up her anxieties using laughter could be completely seen by anyone at this point.

"Uh, not really...?" Jaune trailed off in reply. "I just haven't seen you in while, where have you been? I feel like you've been avoiding me, was it because of what happened in our fight?" He at least had a bit of clue what was_ really _going on with her lately. "Listen Yang, I'm sorr-" He started his apology quite easily, though was interrupted, by a seemingly emotionally energetic Yang.

**"AHAHAHAH! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT JAUNE! LALALALA." **She pretended like she was deaf, in order to convince him, and then found a quick excuse. **"OH LOOK, I CAN HEAR WEISS SCHNEEZING, GOTTA RUN!" **Yang then quickly took turn, and seemingly tripped on something tripping face first and face planted a bit.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Jaune asked, as she rushed to the scene, though she quickly got up, gave him a thumbs up, before running again.

Meanwhile, Cardin and his team was walking down the hallways.

"Man, I freaking hate that class." Cardin complained, feeling a bit hungry. "Ugh, I can finally eat at least."

**"Yo, Cardin watch out!" **Russel attempted to move his leader, and himself out of harm's incoming towards them, in the form of a yellow fireball.

"Huh?" Cardin and his team was instantly trucked out of the way, as Yang sent them flying.

**"EXCUSE ME!" **She was rushing out, as her voice echoed from the distance to them, heading towards the dorms, she really needed to get away from anyone, up until the end of lunch time.

_"I'll just eat on the next class..."_ Cardin said to himself, stuffed inside a trash can.

As Yang walked down the dormitory halls, she sighed again, and her hair finally stopped burning, in relief, she can finally avoid Jaune again. Though, her safe feeling didn't last long, as another familiar voice called her.

"Yang..."

"Hmm?" Yang froze a bit, though she wasn't too surprised, as she saw the familiar voice came from Pyrrha.

"I saw you running through the hallways, are you okay?"

"I-uh, yeah... just need- forgot something." Yang replied, nervously.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" The blonde tried to compose herself, in order to listen closely.

"It's about Jaune..."

"Uh..." Air raid sirens; Red lights; Unstable dust crystals; Imminent cataclysm collapse! Yang's mind blared into frenzy, as she tried to put the pieces together, while trying to maintain composure. _"No good! Uh-uh! Please let me go Pyrrha!" _The nightmare she had faced earlier was trying to come back to her.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Pyrrha asked, sighing to herself, looking in defeat.

"Huh?" Yang then took a good look at her, she was in contrast to her usual confident self, she seemed very unsure and nervous.

"Do you think I should've gone with Jaune to Edelweiss?..." Pyrrha's voice trailed off with a hint of sadness.

Yang then tried to recall that night Jaune went to Edelweiss; He had been so excited to go with Pyrrha, it pretty much lit him up and it was very clear to everyone. It made Yang confused, when he came back all happy, since she knew that Pyrrha had a meeting that night, only to find out that Pyrrha wasn't the lucky lady.

"Sorry to say this, but you really should have." Yang replied, with all honesty. "He was really hyped to go with you, I mean if he managed to get it on with a complete stranger, you two would have probably hit it off, I mean, you two were pretty close right?" She looked at Pyrrha, trying to get some reassurance.

"Maybe?... *sigh* I don't know..." At this point, Pyrrha felt a bit regretful and saddened. "There were times that we might've, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time, I wanted to wait until he asked me." Pyrrha pasued then shortly recalled the day Jaune nervously asked her that one question, where should undoubtedly agree. "But I waited too long, and made a decision that costed me the opportunity..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, things like this happen." Yang tried to give her some reassurance, though it's seemingly hopeless for Pyrrha's case. "Maybe this is just temporary for him, but if it isn't, you have might have just had bad timing to tell Jaune, it wasn't your intention to ditch him, but I guess you just weren't lucky this time.

"What should I do Yang?"

"Uh..." What was Yang going to do, is the question that should be raised, she had Jaune-related problems of her own and now Pyrrha's asking her sincerely broken from the heart about Jaune. "Did you talk it over with Ren and Nora?"

"No, I really don't want to talk about with them, Ren; maybe; but Nora; she wasn't really too keen about me accidentally ditching Jaune." Pyrrha sighed, recalling what had happened a few days ago, when she consulted Nora.

"Whoa!, really?" Yang couldn't really put the orange-haired, hyperactive, hammer-wielding girl as someone who could say so. "She doesn't look like the type of person that could do that..."

"Nora pointed out my mistake, in her own way, she wasn't angry or loud, just very honest in telling me that I've made a huge mistake."

"Hmm..." Yang could only think of fewer solutions, with that Jaune-related problems and this battling the space in her mind. "Well if all else fails, you may as well accept this."

"I see..." Pyrrha then felt overwhelmed with depressing defeat, she had no choice but just to let him go.

"But!" Yang interjected, seeing Pyrrha crestfallen. "You should at least let him know how you feel, even if he doesn't return it, keeping them bottled up will ruin you." Yang was speaking from experience, little did she realize that was the exact same thing she needed to do, up until now.

"Thanks Yang, I might as well do that..."

"No problem Pyrrha and good luck." Yang wished her luck, as Pyrrha then left the dormitory hallways, then Yang suddenly ran to her room and jumped on her bed, face first. **"Oh my God! Oh my God! What did I just do?! What do I do?!" **She screamed into pillow, muffling her voice as she tossed and turned her bed, nearly falling off.

* * *

Jaune felt more and more puzzled, JNPR and RWBY, were both teams that trusted each other, not mention completely close to each other, in the dorms and friendships. He tried to figure out why Yang seemingly avoiding him, even though he already knew why, he wanted completely why she ran like hell when he only wanted to talk to her.

_"That's not like her at all..." _Jaune thought and sighed. _"Wonder what's up..."_

"Jaune?" Jaune heard someone called his name, he turned to see Blake seated in a bench near him, with a book in hand, as usual.

"Blake! Didn't see you there." He felt surprised to see her at this point of time. "Do you mind telling me what's up with Yang?" Then he felt that something was a little off. "Wait, have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that both of you didn't even see me."

"Well, you are pretty good in masking your presence."

"I don't know how to take that in this situation." Blake then felt a smirk come up her lip.

"So... Yang?" Jaune knew that Blake knew more about what was going on, more than he did at least.

"You know, she's been like that for quite a while now..." Blake sighed, this whole fiasco with Yang started the night and the day after the whole club fight incident with Jaune. "And she really isn't telling us what is going on, though I finally found it, a few minutes earlier in fact."

"Wait, what?"

"The conversation that both of you had told me what I needed to know."

"What is it then?" Jaune still felt a bit puzzled himself, and he was even the one who talked to Yang.

"Sorry Jaune, Yang's my partner, but don't worry, she's gonna tell you when the time comes." Blake felt like a little of a jerk, keeping her secret from Jaune, but it was for the best that he heard from Yang personally.

"Aw, I wanted to know now." Jaune looked a little downcast, but he understood why Blake wouldn't tell him, though for a different reason.

"Don't worry hero, you'll probably find out soon enough." Blake laughed a bit and punched him lightly the arm.

_"Wait a minute..." _It took him a few minutes to comprehend, his head running like gears, and observed her move; she laughed with just him; she just punched him in a friendly manner after saying the name_'hero'_; what could make her utter such a nickname like that right now? Physical contact wasn't her forte and that friendly punch seemed like she was reaching something falling but failed. "Blake?" She stood stiff and held her book tightly. "Blake?..." He repeated to her

"Yes?" Her tone changed from comfortable to a little nervous.

"Was Yang the only one that followed me to the night club?"

"I-" She tried to answer and stammered, but Jaune continued.

"You know, I did hear a couple of voice coming from the through roof." He miraculously did so, even with the ear-piercing music in the club.

"Well that's-"

"I know Yang isn't the type of person to tail on someone." Jaune the put his hand on his chin, and tried to put the pieces of the puzzle again, Blake felt really nervous at this point. "Thanks for looking out for me Blake." Jaune then flashed her a smile, as she stared at him she finally saw what Yang did at the club incident.

"Ok..." Blake sounded a little broken down, which she noticed, making her look down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Dandy! I'd better get going, see you later Jaune!" The faunus girl then rushed off, before the confused blonde could even say farewell, she then hid behind a pillar not too far from him. _"That was just the books... it's just the books Blake, it's just the books." _She thought, blushing nervously a bit.

Along with his puzzlement, Jaune felt that having a girlfriend made his relationship with other girls all the more confusing. The only ones who don't act strange around him right now (and didn't go through a change of heart) were Weiss and Ruby. Nora was more active than Jaune, and he was really happy to know that she was supportive of him having a girlfriend. It also felt strange that Ren also give him a congratulatory remark about his new found girlfriend, he was a little surprised. Jaune knew that Pyrrha was also happy for him, but he felt that something was really off about her. They haven't exchanged a word to each other ever since the night after the club incident, and he also doesn't see her much often during classes. He knew that the only time they would actually get to see each other were their sparring matches and when they were within their dorms. Jaune saw an opportunity to talk to her, tonight in their practice.

* * *

Yang stretched her arms, as she felt the long day passing by, with the classes being dull. Much to her chagrin, Jaune was pretty much in every one of those classes. It felt a little off to see Jaune not talking to Weiss as much as he had when he was single, Yang saw how much it bothered Weiss. The "Snow Angel" was already used to him attempting to ask her out in almost every class they've been in, that this suddenly change how somehow manage to get to her nerves. It was also a pain for Yang since he, miraculously, managed to sit beside her every time, and of course she wasn't rude enough to change seats. It was destined to be a long day as it is.

Along with RWBY, she went back to the dorms, as the classes ended. Ruby read books, Weiss changed her clothes, Blake sat on her bed, already changed as Yang sat on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. She was starting to think about what she and Pyrrha talked about earlier.

_"You should let him know how you feel..." _Yang remembered her exact words to Pyrrha. _"Yeah right, who am I to say that? I can't even admit that to myself..." _She thought really hard about it, and came down to the conclusion that she really needed to tell him, otherwise and likewise said by her, it would just continue to destroy her.

She knew that Jaune was understanding guy and being rejected at this point wouldn't really affect her too bad, since he was already taken and she understood him. All she wanted to do was to say is how she felt, it didn't matter what his answer would be, and maybe this whole thing might even bring them closer as friends. To her, Jaune was a helpless boy with potential, one who just needs the right push and support. She wouldn't mind training him herself, what's a better way than to train a twinkle toes against a heavy hitter? Decided and determined, Yang hopped off her bed, as Weiss entered is her sleepwear and was moving towards her bed. Yang was already wearing her sleepwear, as she moved towards the door.

_"It'd be nice right? Every other week, or whenever he gets the chance, we'd practice..." _Yang thought to herself, reminding herself to actually be strong about this. "I'm stepping out for a bit." Yang then exited the dorm room and tiptoed to JNPR's door, across from their room.

She felt confident and all she had to do was tell Jaune how she really felt. Simple as it is. Yang then knocked on the door, which was opened by Nora, who was seemingly standing there all this time.

"Were you just waiting for me to knock?" Yang asked, a bit suspicious.

"Yup." Nora honesty said, then as if she read Yang's mind through mysterious means. "Jaune's up at the roof." Nora kept her smile wide and innocent.

"How'd you..."

"Women." Nora bluntly, but honestly said so, and Yang didn't bother finding out as she thanked Nora and moved on to the roof.

_"This is just a small crush, Yang." _The blonde scolded herself solemnly. _"This is just one time, he's taken, all I have to do is tell him my feelings and move on from there." _She quickly ran, as she reminded of herself with the plan. _"Guh! I still can't believe I fell for Jaune!"_

Yang then reached the door leading to the roof, she slowly stopped as she remembered that Ren and Nora were the only ones in the room. Where was Pyrrha?

"Jaune..." Yang heard a familiar voice outside the roof, as she hid and peeked through the window facing the roof, she then saw the voice came from none other than Pyrrha, who was standing in front of Jaune, closely.

_"Guess she goes first..." _Yang then silently listened to them, and she was hoping that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I need to tell you something.." She heard Pyrrha said, with her hand clutching her chest as she looked at Jaune.

* * *

JNPR was in their dorm and pretty much accounted for. Pyrrha was seated on her bed, pretending be preoccupied, as she thought of something completely different from her book she was flipping through. She wanted and awfully needed to tell Jaune, and to be emotionally and mentally prepared for tonight's sparring session. She planned to cut through the middle of their sparring session and just let him hear her out, though it was going to be hard for her. She already knew that Jaune was gonna shoot her down, emotionally speaking, no matter how she'd put it, all choices seemed to lead to the inevitable. Though that wasn't her main goal, all Pyrrha wanted to do was just to let out how she felt, otherwise it'll pretty much affect her badly. As she flipped through the pages, her mind was in a fuzzy disarray as she kept on thinking that she was gonna confess to a boy that was going to reject her.

_"Yang's right..." _Pyrrha thought, as she sighed to herself. _"Bottling up your emotions is a sure way to self-destruction..." _The redhead warrior took the blonde's advice and wanted to make sure that she does it right. _"I just need to get my feelings across to him, even though it won't be given back..."  
_Pyrrha then closed her book and looked at Nora.

Nora had a very stern look on her face, as she turned her head to Pyrrha, signaling to initiate her plan. Pyrrha responded with a nod to her, then walked to Jaune, who had been arranging his backpack this whole time.

"Jaune, let's head to the roof now." Pyrrha said to him, as he looked up at her. "We'll be able to finish early if we get there now."

"Sure." Jaune nodded to her, as he zipped backpack. "Just let me get my gear from my locker."

"Yeah, I'll follow you then." Pyrrha then followed Jaune, as both of them left their dorms, but not before giving Nora a small smile, the redhead got a thumbs up from her in response.

Nora got up and closed the door, then she stood still in front of it, with her hand on the knob, as if waiting for someone. Ren looked at Nora, and tried to figure out what was going on with her.

"Hey Nora." Ren started.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about all this?"

"I think Pyrrha should let Jaune know." Nora honestly answered. "I'm happy for Jaune, he finally found someone that he'd fight for." Nora then sighed to herself. "I guess I also wished that it may as well be Pyrrha, I mean, I helped her with the whole Edelweiss thing, without her even knowing."

"What do you mean?" Ren felt real suspicious of Nora's so-called _"plan"_

"I heard Jaune asked a couple people to go with him, and by some strange chance, none of them were available." Nora then let go on the door knob, as she continued to explain. "Me and you being unavailable was a part of the plan."

"So it wasn't just about the doughnuts in the city then?"

"Of course it was about the doughnuts too, Ren!" She replied jokingly with a smile. "I was so sure that Pyrrha got her chance that night." Nora sighed again. "When Jaune came home that night, I expected both of them together, though I was disappointed that she told what she was doing that time, it was just wrong timing."

"So what now?" Ren raised a brow at her.

"Pyrrha plans to tell Jaune everything tonight, what happens will all be up to her."

"Also, why are you still standing there?"

"Yang." Nora replied to him, as Ren scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

The trip to the locker rooms and the rooftop was pretty silent for both Jaune and Pyrrha, they felt a little awkward, especially Jaune, mostly because Pyrrha was usually first to be there rather than walking with him. When both of them arrived at the rooftops, Jaune decided to get ready as he moved distant from Pyrrha, a few paces away, readying his weapon at hand.

_"Jaune..." _Pyrrha found herself staring at Jaune, deep in thought.

She then signaled Jaune to initiate his attack, charging towards her with his shield up. The clashing sound of the sword attacking against the defensive spear were heard, as Jaune went for the offensive as best as he can. Though most of the hits he threw was blocked or clashed on her shield. He kept his foot steady, and apart, trying to get the ground advantage on her. He tried to remember all those movements and various knowledge he learned from their past sessions. Pyrrha was keeping her shield up, only trying to attack whenever she found a opening on his shield. She attempted to focus in combat, but her mind was quickly spiraling downhill.

_"How should I say it?! WHAT DO I SAY?! Am I really ready for this?!" _She tried to keep running scenarios in mind, on how she'll be able to tell him how she felt. _"Jaune... I'm so sorry..." _She knew that it was gonna be too late for that. _"I messed up my priorities... and lost my chance... I made a mistake..." _She admitted all to herself in pure realization.

Jaune was focusing on Pyrrha's defense, but he soon he started to notice her weird behavior. The expression in her face was opposite to their fight, she looked a bit vulnerable and a little unenthusiastic in the fight at the same time. With a stern look on his face, Jaune thought of what Pyrrha told him about expressions, and how it can leave an opening for the enemy. Jaune finally noticed that something was bothering her, and he knew that it had something to do with him. He waited for her to attack in a quick sequence, then as she did so, Jaune used his shield to defend from her incoming slash. Jaune then quickly followed by charging his blade straight towards her face, Pyrrha then took a step back in response, swaying her head away from the blade's edge. Jaune then eyed her footwork and saw an opportunity to finally take her down. He pull his sword back quick, then he pushed his foot from the ground, held his shield close to his body and then rammed Pyrrha with his shield by charging towards her. The attack knocked her down, causing her to tumble on her back and before she could get up, Jaune pointed his blade to her neck.

"Pyrrha what's going on?" Jaune then pulled his blade, retracted his shield back into a sheath, and sheathed his sword. "This isn't like you at all..." He then held out his hand to help her up.

Pyrrha took his hand, and stood up, but before Jaune could let go, she firmly grasped it.

"Jaune..." The red warrior looked at blonde knight's blue eyes. "I need to tell you something..." He already knew that something was up because of Pyrrha's recent behavior, and for that, he listened closely, sincerely and silently to her. "I want to tell you how I feel and how I've always felt... about you..." Her voice trailed off in silence, as she used her free hand to clutch her chest. "Ever since the beginning, I've admired and liked you. You didn't think like everyone else; you saw me for what I really was, not because of what I did or have done..." She then paused a bit, with a sad and tired sigh to herself. "I wanted to tell you how I felt... but I wasn't sure it was the right time, I never had an idea when the right time ever was going to be..."

Jaune looked into her green eyes, the deep sorrow and pained feelings behind them, he knew to himself that she was being true and sincere about this, yet at the same time, she was slowly preparing herself to get hurt.

"I kept it to myself for so long and when I finally had the chance... I set my priorities differently." She then looked at the ground, trying to hold herself back. "I've made a mistake and now, I have to endure the consequence..." She clutched her chest tightly, forming a first, as she tried to stay strong. "I know it's too late for hopes, but I felt that I just needed to tell you..." She then closed the gap in between them, nearing her face inches from his, as she let go of his hand, and placed hers on his chest.

"I like you Jaune..." She admitted. _"There, I said it..."_

"and I finally realized it through past few months..."

_"I was able to tell him..."_

"I would go far as I would say that... I-I l-lo-.." Pyrrha was choking on her words, closing her eyes as tried to find the courage to tell him, the courage to tell him the words she held close to her heart for so long. She felt the world freeze as the light of the broken moon shined down from the clouds. She took a very deep breath, opened her eyes, as she continued to mutter "-ve... y-..."

Pyrrha then froze as Jaune's face was slowly inching towards hers, with lips moving towards hers, moving past her ear, as she felt his warm embrace.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune started, as he looked down on her. "It really makes me happy to hear that, it really does..." Jaune then pulled away from her, with her hand on his hand. "I'm sorry, but there's someone I'm in love with right now..." He then slowly inched his hand away from hers.

Pyrrha felt the warmth of his gloves disappear, not only physically, but almost as if the warmth of his heart had also been taken. She then felt devoid, only with her own warmth, and the coldness of the night's breeze. She then looked up at Jaune, smiling at him as tears started to form behind her eyes.

"I could only say... thank you for at least hearing me out..." Pyrrha said, with all honesty from her heart. "I said what I felt... a-and at least got honestly rejected..." She was trying to put it in a happier perspective, but it wasn't working for her, and she doesn't think it ever will.

"Pyrrha, I know this didn't work between us..." Jaune then held himself straight and then smiled a her. "But you're still my partner and my teammate and I'm never leaving you." Jaune told her, as she felt a bit of comfort from that. "My heart may belong to someone else, but I'd never want to change our partnership."

"I understand." She nodded to him, as she lowered her head in response. _"Only three more years left..." _She whispered under her breath, looking down on the ground.

"You're wrong..." Jaune heard her, she looked up as he caught her full attention. "I'm your partner today, I will still be your partner tomorrow..." Jaune then slowly approached her. "And when we graduate together..." Jaune then held her face gently, as he wiped the near her eyes "I will still be your partner. Always..." Pyrrha then felt the warmth come back to her, as she looked into his blue eyes, seeing the truth and sincerity behind his words.

"Thanks Jaune, for being my partner." Pyrrha then stepped away from him, with a smile on her face, as she looked down on the ground again. "Let's end practice early, nice moves by the way."

"Thanks." Jaune replied to her compliment, though he wanted to be alone now.

"I'll see you back in the room." Pyrrha then slowly walked towards the door, as she opened the door and exited the rooftops.

_"Was that okay? Did I do alright?..." _Jaune then suddenly felt a pang of pain in his heart, as felt a little saddened for what he had just done. _"I'm sorry Pyrrha... really, I am..." _Jaune then suddenly held a tear in his eyes as clutched his chest tightly.

As Pyrrha walked in the room leading to the rooftop, she didn't notice Yang hidden behind a wall, as she passed through. She walked in an averagely pace, with her cheek puffed, with teary eyes, as she tried to hold it back. She then quickly ran through the stairs and hallways, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to be in silence to cry as she was struggling to fight the tears. She then calmly ran through the school gardens as she got out of the dorms, then she found a place underneath a tree. She then sat down under the tree, staring at the broken, as she slowly cried herself out. Nora was by the window as she saw Pyrrha, with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Yang dried her tears, in front of the door, wiping them slowly as she tried to look presentable. She just witnessed Pyrrha confessed to Jaune, and accepting the fact that the he wouldn't able to return her feelings.

_"I made her do that..." _Yang thought sadly, as she decided that it was only right that she felt the same Pyrrha did, though compared to what she already faced, Yang's was only gonna handle a tenth of it. Yang then opened the door and saw Jaune, silently staring at the moon, but she felt sadness surrounding him. "Jaune..." She nervously called to him, as he turned his head in response, with his teary and red eyes from the tears he attempted to fight back.

It never crossed her mind at all that Jaune would react this way.

"Yang?" He started, attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, but I overheard everything..." She apologized, though he didn't worried about her listening in, but his mind was on something else.

"Was I wrong?" He asked, a bit crestfallen._  
_

"No Jaune, you made a decision, and she did too, you don't have to back down from your own honest words..." Yang replied.

"But, it hurts Yang..." He clutched his chest tightly as he got up and faced her. "It really hurts..." Yang felt his pain, as she pulled him into an embrace.

"I know..." Yang then gently rubbed his head, as he let him cry on her shoulders.

It only lasted for a few minutes, before Jaune raised his head, and backed off, then wiped some of his tears dry.

"What were you doing up here, by any chance?" She then looked at him with a smile, he also noticed her eyes as well. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was clear to him that she had been crying too.

"I was planning to do the same as she did..." She admitted sadly.

"What?..."

"You remember the night we fought at the club right?" He nodded to her in response. "You sure have improved since the last time I saw you fight, pretty impressive that you were able to pull a fast one on me too."

"I never thought it would actually work." Jaune admitted to her, slowly scratching his head.

"Well, it did, and it made realize something that I never noticed about you before or at least since Ruby introduced you to me..."

"What would that be?" He felt really puzzled about her now.

"That you're a nice guy."

"Well, I'm not Yang..." He sighed sadly. "I just broke Pyrrha's heart, I hurt her..."

"Jaune, that's what love is about, hurting each other, making each other feel, it lets you know that you aren't alone, even though some things are inevitable, and with that..." Yang then slowly walked to Jaune's side. _"I'll let you know how I feel.." _She whispered closely to him.

Before Jaune could respond, Yang suddenly brought her lips to his. Jaune felt the warmth of her kiss, he was frozen from the suddenness, and his mind went into a frenzy with so many questions at hand. As Yang pulled away, she stepped back with a wink at him. Her face was red from the blushing and the tears she held back.

"Yang..." Yang then shushed him gently, placing her finger on his lips.

"I know, that was just a little extra..." Yang said. "Militia is really lucky to have a guy who really cares for everyone..." Jaune couldn't respond to her at all. "So... I heard Pyrrha had to end your practice a little early today..." Yang turned around, and strutted away from Jaune, distantly.

"Yeah...?"

"Well then, what do you say we extend practice today?" Yang then turned to him, putting up her arms, as she activated Ember Celica.

"Yang?" Jaune was now really puzzled about her now, though he was slowly getting it.

"Show me what you got, Vomit Boy." Yang taunted him smugly and jokingly. "You're not going back to your room unless you get one hit on me, I won't be holding back this time, and don't even think about using that same stunt from the club." She warned him, as she challenged him. _"'cause it might probably work again..."_

Jaune then used his sleeves as he dried the rest of his tears.

"You got it, Blondie." Jaune then unsheathed his sword and collapsed his shield.

Yang then charged at Jaune, as she let her fiery aura and fists dry her tears off.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Gray Quill Suggests: _(Chapter Theme: Here Tonight by Hale)**


	5. Bleeding Hearts Part 2

**EDITED BY Gray Quill**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bleeding Hearts II**

Miltia found herself sprawled on the floor, rubbing her sides as she slowly got up. She felt a bit of pain around her shoulders and arms, presumably the areas where the floors have hit. She could only assume that she had fallen out of bed while asleep, as she then tidied her bed up and looked beside her.

"Melanie?" Miltia approached her sister's bed closer, only to see that she was nowhere to be found. She saw that Melanie's bed was a little messy, though this probably indicated one of the things Miltia disliked about her, her bed manners. Melanie might've been quite dashing on the outside, but she's a bit a slob on the inside. _"Typical Melanie..."_

Miltia sighed to herself, as she tidied up Melanie's bed, rearranging the pillows and the blanket. Her thought then slowly moved into the dream she had, she could vividly remember the details which seemingly happened in reality. The aforementioned details are the events that unfolded in Edelweiss, the incident at night club, all of which are focused on one person, Jaune. Remembering the words he had told her and the dorky charm and valor he possessed and she adored. Smiling at the thoughts, she loved that about him and for the short time they've spent with each other. Jaune impressed her through ingenuity and sincerity, refraining from always trying to woo her and complimenting her like some babbling idiot and it was those moments where she laughed and smiled. It didn't matter whether he did the right thing or failed in a comedic way, all she wanted was for those moments to last.

Her thoughts then went back to the closing ceremony of Edelweiss, she remembered Jaune leading her up on the hills, looking her into eyes as they had reached the top. His eyes were similar to that of the blue facade of the watery ocean; she was lost and drowning in them. His radiant smile emitted warm, giving her comfort, as his hands touched hers.

_The heat from his breath upon her face as he came closer...  
His fiery lips pressing against hers...  
His tongue venturing in her mouth, battling its way against hers...  
His hand travelling over the surface the skin of her body as they were pressed against each other...  
...and then his hand going over her buns..._

Miltia then instantly came to her senses, not realizing that she had been standing still beside her sister's bed with a silly expression and a wide open mouth. She the felt drool down near her mouth, instantly realizing the horrible scenario caused by her fanatical daydreaming, wiping the saliva off. She then felt out of breath as she placed her hand over chest, breathing and panting heavily to the incredibly faster than sixty-kilometer-per-hour pace of her heart.

_"That's not how it happened!" _She truthfully knows how it all went down in reality. _"Why would it turn to be like that?!" _She scolded herself because of her fanatical dream, sighing in frustration.

She turned around, looking at her bed, observing it thoroughly as she tried to infer the occurrence. She then figured out that her crazy and fanatical dream wasn't exactly her memories, just a very **_very slightly _**exaggerated fantasy. As she calmed herself down, she then got her priorities in check; where was her sister? She then went to the table beside her bed, picking up her scroll and looking through contacts. But before she called her sister, she glanced at the clock; a bit of a delayed reaction occurred as it took Miltia a minute before she realized that it was already _past noon. _She then hastily placed her scroll down her bed, and bolted for the showers. She felt similar to a robotic servant going berserk on objectives; not letting time slip away; not letting any stray thought come into her mind; only doing the process required, necessarily and efficiently. She then readied herself with her signature red dress and blade boots before heading out of the door, then a few seconds after, she came bursting back through the door, grabbing her scroll, before running back out and shutting and locking the door.

* * *

"We have a crowd huge here right at this hour..." Melanie leaned on the counter behind her and observed the occupied dance floor and tables. "Any idea on this?"

"Nope." Junior replied behind the counter, handing a customer a glass of whiskey. "I don't know what it is, but it's good for the business, especially after blondie came back a few days ago..." He sighed, though there haven't been any incidents within the past few days and business was booming, he was still a little worried that the golden-and-fiery-headed girl might come back.

"Aren't you at least gonna question it a little bit?" She felt a bit nosy herself since she had been working here for a long time and she had never seen the club like this, and it was big deal.

"Nope, I don't really care about it that much..." He shook his head, as cleaned a mug, wiping it with a cloth. "Where's your sister?"

_"Che!" _Melanie flicked her hair as Junior's bluntness. "I left her in bed, she seemed like she- Oh speak of the devil!" She then saw her sister rushing towards her spot. "Hiya sis, we were just talking about you." She smiled, but Miltia held her hand, gesturing for her sister to shut it.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! It's already past noon!" She physically gestured her general dismay for her sister, Junior leaned in close, and resting his head on his hand as it's not really a big matter to see the twins arguing about something (well it's all natural sibling conflict) though Miltia sleeping in late was a bit odd.

"Well, I tried, but you looked like you were having such a wonderful dream." A grin formed on Melanie's face, with it pointing towards her sister.

"What are you even..." Miltia thought of it silently, looking at Melanie in confusion, before realizing her mishap that occurred not too long ago. "What are you yammering about?!"

"Yes, what are you talking about?" The three turned to see a familiar emerald-haired, dark ruby-eyed female known as Emerald come in, followed by Mercury.

"Ladies." Mercury greeted, approaching an open spot in front of the counter, beside Junior.

"I'm actually interested about this..." Junior scratched his chin, nodding towards Mercury.

_"Oh no..." _Miltia's cheeks started to turn pink, she was slowly entering panic mode. _"There are way too many people!" _Well, not exactly, I mean four people if you count Melanie, but if it's at least **_that _**embarrassing, then that's actually acceptable, plus she literally had a very small idea of what she did while she was dreaming or how it even made her do it.

"Oh you guys are right in time..." Melanie started. "My lovely sister here-"

"Melanie!" Miltia cried, in a futile attempt to stop her.

"-slept in last night!" Melanie continued, seemingly saying the obvious. "But don't worry, because it was all the work of a dream!"

"That must've been a good dream." Emerald sat next to the said girl, motioning Junior for a drink. "Any idea to what it was all about?"

"Nothing! **Absolutely nothing!**" Miltia cried, pouting and stomping her feet, this was really really embarrassing for her, Emerald might've been innocently curious as she was, but there were too many _witnesses _to hear it.

"Oh, it was nothing really..." Melanie replied to Emerald's question. "But it first went like, 'Oh, please slow down!' then, 'Don't! Not here! People will see us! Jaune!' or something like that." Miltia blushed all red, even redder than her dress, with a very horrified look on her face. She had never been so embarrassed in all her life, usually she was able to shut it down, but this situation brought her to the boiling point.

**"What the fu-"**Miltia was about to exclaim.

"Oooh, Melanie! That must she had met someone!" Emerald interjected, covering her mouth to hide her low-level sinister smile, joining Melanie to gang up on Miltia's embarrassment.

"You bet!"

"Do tell."

**"Melanie!"**

"The guy's a blonde, blue eyes, a bit of a dork, but little Miltiades fell over the guy!" Melanie explained, remembering Jaune quite vividly. "A few nights ago, some girl came in here to beat us both up, there the blonde knight in shining armor suddenly stepped in to fight the golden beat away!"

* * *

Yang stuffed her face on her pillow, remembering what had occurred, literally a few hours ago.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What did I just do?! What do I do?!" She tossed and turned roughly on her own bed, almost falling off, emphasis on **_almost _**since the impact made her groan and **_almost _**broke her a rib. "Ow..." She groaned, though something made her sneeze. _"A-A-ACHOO!"_

* * *

"How romantic!" Emerald gushed after hearing Melanie's story; Miltia knew she was doing this on purpose in order to rile her up.

"Is this true, Junior?" Mercury inquired, looking at the man behind the counter and taking a slow sip from his glass.

"Mhm, he seemed like a nice kid." Junior nodded to Mercury and turned to Miltia with a serious expression. "You sure about this?"

"About what?" She replied in question, trying to understand what he was pointing out.

"You've only met the guy for a bit more than a week and you just took a relationship with him, I think you're going on about this way too fast." Junior got in response, was silence, with Miltia looking down on the floor, trying to analyze his words.

_"It's true... I've only met him personally for a couple of days, and maybe we're doing it a bit too quick..." _She thought, though it was broken when Melanie spoke up.

"I have to agree with him on this one sis." Melanie remarked. "Sure, he fought that yellow sack of meat and pretty much defended both of us, but I still don't trust him." Miltia then took a slow moment to look at her sister and Junior at disbelief, recalling the one time where she and Jaune looked like they had hit it off.

* * *

_"ACHOO!" _Yang sneezed again, rubbing her noise slowly. "Another one? Heh! Someone's probably talking about me!"

* * *

"Were you guys just acting?" Miltia raised her eyebrow in dismay. "You both also told me to look for him too!"

"We did it for you girl." Melanie replied, sincerely. "It was nice that you've finally brought in a guy and I didn't want to look like a big jerk and make him feel like some sort of burden."

"Few days huh?" Emerald came to her conclusion to side with Melanie. "They do have a point, that's way too fast, this seemingly isn't gonna work out." As Miltia looked into Emerald's eye she found sincerity of concern and seriousness.

"You guys are wrong! Jaune isn't like that all!" Miltia naturally came to his side; after all, it wouldn't be called love if they didn't fight for each other.

"Listen, he may seemingly be dumb and dorky now, but once you get to know, he might start being all touchy and make you feel uncomfortable." Melanie reasoned.

"Or he might turn out to be a real jerk and disrespect you." Emerald added.

"Or that he'll always lie to you when he's late."

"Or _when he forgets your birthday!_"

"Or _why he looks at other women more than he looks at you!_"

Mercury then spun around his chair, with his hand raised. "You guys aren't talking about me, are you?"

"Zip it, Mercury!" Emerald and Melanie yelled, scolding him in perfect unison with their hands gestured.

Miltia looked down and thought about their words for a bit. She didn't want to believe that Jaune would actually turn out like that once their relationship blooms, but there was still the possibility. She didn't want to get hurt out of love, and she didn't wanted to be hurt so much that it pains her just to imagine it as she would never recover from it. She wanted to think positive though; Jaune was kind and it would surely be no mistake that he'd be loyal to his girlfriend.

"Thanks for the advice guys..." Miltia started, but sighed. "But I'm going to trust him."

"Suit yourself then." Junior motioned his hands up in defeat as he back to the counter.

"This boy must've been a real charmer if he's got you going like this." Emerald felt very curious about Jaune, even in a short time he was able to leave a mark on Miltia. "What does he look like?" She asks her.

"H-he's-" Miltia started off, nervously. "He's blonde with blue eyes, he attends at Beacon Academy, he's fought a big Ursa once, he's cute, A dork an-and-" Miltia's brain went into overdrive. "His hands! They were big and warm." _Strong hands indeed._

* * *

Miltia then remembered tripping on her heels and Jaune catching her in his arms. She remembered what it felt like when she landed on Jaune's chest. It wasn't hard and bumpy, but it didn't put Miltia off. She remembered looking into his eyes while they ate, she felt the world accelerating as if they were on a ride. Then the time Jaune defended her in the middle of dance floor from a _certain blonde. _She then remembered how he held out his hand thereafter and asked for her hand to dance.

_"May I have this dance?" _He says to her.

She took his hand and gently guided her around the dance floor. The music had changed from rave to a slow tune as the crowd followed through and took partners on the dance floor. They twirled and danced in tune of the beautiful song. Miltia looked into his eyes again, smiling away in contentment.

_She was happy..._

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Junior asked from behind the counter, pointing at Miltia who had an awkward expression on her face.

"I don't know..." Melanie shrugged and sighed, feeling very unsure about Miltia's behavior.

"Miltia." Emerald then waved her hand in front of Miltia's eyes slowly. "Miltia!" A slight increase in tempo. **_"Miltiaaaaa!" _**Followed by a faster tempo and a bit of shaking.

"Knowing her, she's probably daydreaming about Jaune again..."

"That's so cute."

"She isn't snapping out."

**_"Miltia your scroll is ringing! It's Jaune!" _**Miltia then instantly snapped out her daydreaming and quickly pulled out her scroll. Looking at her screen, she didn't have any incoming or missed calls. She also realized that there was now a crowd of people around her now, with a few smirks on their faces.

"What?" She asked Emerald and Melanie, seemingly out of a daze.

"Wipe that drool off your face." Melanie sighed. "You just froze up with a really goofy look on your face, and if that's gonna happen most of the time, you should be probably get that checked."

"Oh shut up!" Miltia retorted in embarrassment, wiping her cheek a bit.

"Either way, we're just looking out for you sis, we don't want you to get hurt by these feelings of yours, keep that in mind will you?"

"I will, thanks for the concerns."

* * *

Miltia rested her on the club's counter, with a sigh escaping slightly from her breath. According to Melanie, the club was packed since this morning; Miltia glanced at the dance floor, seeing it full of people and majority of the tables occupied. Emerald and Mercury were no longer in sigh, presumably had gone back to Cinder's tailor shop.

_"Tailor shop..." _Miltia thought to herself quietly. _"Maybe I can patch up a new outfit..." _She gave in some thought about her relationship with Jaune, and everyone was probably right, they were moving a little too fast. _"They're wrong!..." _She scolded herself in denial

"Hey Miltia, take this and check the guest list." A henchman said as he handed her a large piece of paper and a batch of cards that had names in each one; the names of everyone present at the club.

"Sure." She replied, grabbing a pen from the counter as she sat the paper in front of her. She sighed as she scanned the large stack of cards as her thoughts slowly slid back into her own predicament.

_"Are they though? I mean we've done a lot of couple stuff..." _She remembered all the dancing and the fact that he defended her. _"We haven't really done anything beyond that though, which means..." _The event at Edelweiss definitely counted and some stuff in the club, but other than that, there wasn't really anything. _"We do have each others' numbers... at least we can communicate..." _Miltia's mood then lit up, grabbing her scroll and sat it beside the checklist.

She stared at it for a moment and thought about the time she used it to call Jaune.

_Except for one thing..._

**_That hasn't happened yet!_**

_"I-is he waiting for me to call him? Wait! Is it my job to call first?! Maybe it's the guy that calls first..." _She now found herself in a new dilemma. _"No! That would make it seem like he wants me so badly, which would be taken in two ways..." _Miltia grabbed another stack of cards, as she finished one, and checked the list. _"Maybe I should call, to let him know I'm interested..." _Miltia then had a realization, her face suddenly blushed redder than a burning flame, covering her face a bit, before spinning around on her chair like a child.

_"Oooh! Calm down Miltia! Don't even think that! Like, is that even going to work?!... this is really embarrassing, I should just call!"_

**_Check. Check._**

_"B-but what would we even talk about?! What should I even say?! Is this even going to work?! Maybe I should bring up the whole rushing part..."_

**_Check. Check. Check._**

_"No Miltia! What if he brings it up instead?! What would I do?!"_

**_Check. Check. Check. Check._**

_"I mean, I want to be with him! He seems like a nice guy, and it looked like he was interested in me too... I should try to take this chance, the first time we met was **really **unexpected."_

**_Check. Check. Check. Check. Check._**

Another henchman then came by Miltia with another large stack of cards. She growled angrily in reply, which took him aback and slowly walked away, whilst keeping an eye on her hands. He might get turned into a sliced bread with those sharp claws of hers.

_"Hmm... what if he calls and doesn't bring that up? What should I talk about? Maybe a... date? Wait! That doesn't seem right! It's a guy's job to ask first, right?!"_

**_Scribble. Scribble._**

_"What is he isn't confident enough? He's a man! He should be confident! Wait! He didn't seem like that type of guy..." _She groaned a bit._"Uuuuggghhhh...! I want to let him know that I want him to ask me out on a date! But how?!"_

**_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble._**

_"Jaune let's go on a date! No! Too forward! Jaune would wanna go on a date with me? That's okay I guess... Maybe... Jaune, I wanted to buy something s-somewhere will you go with me?... That could work right?..."_

**_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Scribble._**

_"Okay, I'll go with that... but what would I do?! What would we do?! Maybe we can go eat first? Yeah! Then maybe we could go to some places, buy some things at a store and maybe even see a movie! Wait! That's a terrible first date! Maybe we could go to some more places and then have a dinner date?! What if it turns awkward?!" _She followed with another tired groan; she was trying real hard to avert the confusion. _"What should I do?!"_

**_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Scribble._**

"Miltia." A voice called to her from behind, apparently Junior's.

"Yes?" She was seemingly snapped out of her incredible overdrive thinking session.

"What are you doing to the guest list?" He pointed at the paper that sat in front of her. "You were scribbling pretty hard on it..." Junior then leaned in for a closer look.

Miltia suddenly panicked as she looked at the paper, taking her arms and scrambling the cards on top of the list. She had just literally drawn out and wrote her plans of what her date was seemingly going to be like with Jaune.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked once more, as Miltia just replied with a smile on her very red and embarrassed face.

"Ahahah..." She nervously laughed. "M-may I get another list? I made a mistake on this one. Please?" Junior felt a suspicion running along his mind, though he just sighed it off, nodding to her as he went to get another list.

Miltia groaned tiredly as she took the paper out of the paper stack and pretty much saw in full form what she had done. Apparently, she had literally sketched out her entire plan on the paper, strangely detailed and fairly accurate. Except for Jaune having a very polygonal and manly chest and wearing a tuxedo.

_"What am I doing?" _Miltia's sanity was slightly in question, as she now had this panicked and very anxious mindset.

Not a moment thereafter, she felt and heard her scroll apparently ringing on the table. She looked at it and saw that there was an incoming call. Scoffing sarcastically, she grabbed her scroll. She wondered if this was a call from Emerald, who wanted to question her more about her whole fiasco. She stared down at her phone, quickly noticing that the caller's name started with a J, not an E. Miltia took a moment to pause, before finally realizing the situation.

"Is it Jaune?" Miltia was caught off guard by Melanie as she suddenly appeared behind her, making her jump up a bit from chair and made her play hot potato as she got startled. Melanie then swiftly reached out her hand and caught the scroll easily.

"Melanie?!" Miltia started, a little frustrated, flustered, scared and annoyed all at the same time.

"So it is." Melanie took a quick glance on her phone. "What are you gonna say to him then?"

"Give me that! I don't know what you're talking about!" Whilst in the denial, Miltia tried to get a good reach for her phone, as Melanie swiftly twirled out her reach.

"C'mon sis, we all know what's he gonna say when he's calling you."

"Just give me the phone!" Melanie rolled her eyes at her sister's loud plea, as she tossed her scroll to her. She then crossed her arms as she watched Miltia do a quick arrangement of her clothing fur and hair.

"Do I look okay?"

"Does it matter? It's just a call, it's not like he's gonna see you or something."

"Oh right." Miltia then quickly answered her phone as the screen quickly lit to Jaune's face.

"Hey, uh, Miltia… is this a bad time?" He greeted, rather shyly.

"Oh no, why do you ask?" She replied to him. He couldn't say it loudly over the phone, but he was pointing at something over his hair. Miltia reached down for her head and leaned down to get a good view of her reflection on the mirror behind the bar shelf. She saw that some strands of her hair were sticking out. She turned to her sister with a slight glare. Melanie could only smirk slyly. "Could you hold on for a second Jaune?"

"Oh, sure." He replied to her, as Miltia sat her scroll down, to straighten out her hair.

Jaune felt a little queasy and anxious, a bit unsure of this. He was immediately regretting the decision to point out her messy hair, other than just a quick greeting. This was the first time he called her and he only wanted to drop a quick hi. He realized how awkward it was. The length of time Miltia was out of sight, Jaune had been regretting his decision of calling her like this. He wanted to just quit now and back down. He quickly fiddled with his thumbs and decided it would be better to end the call now.

_"No… that would be rude…" _He scolded himself, he went through all this trouble, he may as well go along with it, though he inched his thumb before Miltia went back in sight. "Hi!" Jaune straightened himself up and removed his thumb away from the button.

"Hi. Sorry about that Jaune." Miltia felt a bit startled by his surprise, as she attempted to hold her phone upright. She did some breathing exercises before hand as to prepare for his call, much to her sister's amusement.

"It's okay. Umm… How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Club's a bit packed; lots of stuff to do and all that."

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No. No. You're fine. I mean, I'm not talking about your looks 'because you _are fine. _No! It's not a problem. Please disregard what I said!" Miltia looked down in silence, while Melanie tried to silence her laughter.

"Umm… okay?" Jaune smiled at her. He thought it was kind of cute that she tried to explain what she meant. "I just called to say hello and to see how you were doing."

"That's so sweet of you Jaune." The red girl tried to hide it from everyone, but hearing that kind of thing from him with so much kindness and concern just made her mind explode with fireworks. She never really had any experience of anyone just calling her to see if she was okay, especially someone she had a little crush on.

It didn't take them too long until both of them were blushing around. This resulted to both of them avoiding eye contact through the scroll. Melanie had found her sister's new behavior a bit lovely, and wanted to gain more excitement out of it.

"Miltia!" The red girl turned to her sister, and before she could even react, Melanie tapped her scroll out of her hand. It slipped and apparently landed on her cleavage.

"Melanie!" It was a second later that Miltia realized where her scroll landed and who was on the other line. Her anger at her sister only delayed her realization of what had irreversibly occurred.

Jaune's eyes widened from the other side of the call at the extreme close up of Miltia's bosom. He quickly averted his eyes, feeling that it was the most right thing to do, but he ended up taking quick peeks as he heard Miltia shouting. He felt way too guilty. He was a gentleman and not a pervert. He didn't want to disrespect Miltia's chest. But it was just right there, but he felt and knew to his heart that he should be doing what most men wouldn't be doing in his situation. And that is to look away.

**_"Stop it Melanie!"_**

**_"Oh calm down."_**

"Sorry about that Jaune." Miltia said as she had grabbed her scroll out of her bosom. The poor blonde boy tried to avoid eye contact. "Did you see?" His response was only a nervous laugh.

He looked from the corner of his eye to see Miltia's expression. He saw her eyebrows crease up, something Jaune would expect the same expression from Weiss makes whenever Ruby does something stupid. The blonde looked forward and bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry Miltia, I didn't mean to." He apologized as Miltia shot glare at her sister's direction.

"Don't worry Jaune, it wasn't your fault." The red girl averted her eyes from him, with a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Did you like what you saw Jaune?!" Melanie instantly appeared as her face mashed in with her sister's, as she got into the an area where she could see his face.

"Melanie! Thanks for calling me Jaune!" Miltia then quick hung up, as she smiled, then turned to her sister, with a posture that was ready to punch her. She had already ended the call before Jaune could see anything. He looked at his phone very confused and alienated as the image of Miltia's cleavage was still fresh in his mind.

_"That went well right?" _He thought to himself. To him, it felt very nice to get up and courageously call the girl and get a little spice in their conversation at the same time. And, she answered the call at least. Most of Jaune's crushes wouldn't even give him their time of day.

Most girls meant Weiss since Jaune really wanted to get to talk to her. Pyrrha felt differently about him at the moment though. Both of them haven't even spoke to each other today. He shook his head, as he tried to get the image of Miltia's cleavage out of his head, he really didn't want it the first thing he's remember while talking to her.

Jaune slid his scroll in his pocket and looked out into the courtyard. _"I guess I should look for Yang; feels like she's been avoiding me for some reason." _Tactless, the blond stood up from his chair and went off to find the blonde girl.

* * *

Miltia rested her head on the table, with her arms covering her face. This day was merely becoming a stress-fest. She groaned to herself as she recalled the last few hours and the ridiculous situations she's been put through this day. Melanie had been doing the rounds, going around guests and checking the lists, looking for any activity that may resort to trouble, etc. She observed the club, and seeing that her twin was nowhere to be found on the floor. She then left the guests, as she walked towards the bar. There she found her sister face down in a shell.

"Hey Miltia."

"Go away."

"It went well didn't it?"

"No! You were horrible! I thought you at least had a little faith in him! Why would you do that?!" Her sister's muffled words didn't exactly come through as Melane tried to make of it.

"Okay, fine! I may have been a little mean and confusing during that fiasco. I still distrust him a little, but seeing you talking to him like that makes me a little happy. I don't see you happy very often, and I still kinda owe you for Edelweiss and he was even nice enough to escort you through it." Miltia's head slowly rose up from the table. Melanie knew her sister very well, but now a boy's involved and it threw her off a bit. Judging for Miltia's red eyes and slightly puffy cheeks, she cried about the whole matter and Melanie felt bad about it. "Fine then. You have my blessing, I now allow you to go out with this guy with my supervision."

"Who are you, mom?"

"No, she'd probably be more protective and intimidating than this and would probably scare him off Vale." Melanie joked. "So what do you say?" Miltia looked at her; Melanie was looking a little full of herself.

It was going to be a drag, and she hoped that her sister wouldn't chase Jaune off. She had done the same with other guys before, but Miltia thought Jaune was a keeper, even within the short time they had spent together. The thought still clouded her, but for now, Melanie is giving Jaune a chance.

"Fine…" Miltia followed with a groan and a sigh.

"Good, now make sure to get a good night's rest tonight."

"Why?" Miltia looked at her; Melanie was grinning wide.

"Because we're going to Beacon tomorrow afternoon!"

_"What?!"_

"You heard me."

"Wait. We can't do that!"

"Yeah we can. We'll just say it's a family visit."

"F-f-family?" The red-clad girl blushed and fiddled with her thumbs a bit. Melanie just stared blankly at her for a second, and then followed by a groan caused by Miltia's fascination with this Jaune Arc.

If her sister really liked the guy and was so adamant to believe in him, Melanie's gonna have to look deep into the boy and a little trip to Beacon might give her a better vantage of what Jaune was really like.

"We have to look presentable when we get there. So we might as well wear something appropriate. Plus there's a possibility we might run into the blonde girl-monster, if she goes to there too. It'd be best for us to be together if she does. So…" Melanie took her sister's hand and pulled her out of her seat. "…go up to your room and get some clothes prepared for tomorrow."

"What about him?" Miltia pointed to Junior's direction.

"Don't worry, I'll just cover for you. And dry your eyes; your makeup is a mess." Miltia pulled out some napkins from the table and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now go on, Miltia." Melanie gently pushed her sister away and waved to her. _"The things I do for her…" _She thought with a sigh as she walked toward Junior. She loved her sister and she was willing to do a lot and more for her. _"If he's really a keeper, Militia, then I'm happy for you."_

* * *

It was a new bright day for Jaune. He felt physically sore, but he still had a positive mindset. All of his bottled emotions were finally freed and he was made aware of the feelings and affections of the girls that actually liked him. And the best part; those girls were actually his friends. He cared for them greatly and with the time he had spent in Beacon plus all the schoolyard shenanigans he's experienced, he felt content that all of these women around him cared about him as much as he did.

He felt physically sore due to his training with Yang the night prior. She was rough, painful around and in the edges, plus she was a lot of faster than Pyrrha. It was so blurry to his memory, that he doesn't remember that if he made the hot on Yang or the fact they both got so tired and gave up. Either way, Jaune was thankful for her help.

The blonde knew that it was now going to be awkward for him due to Pyrrha and Yang fessing up their feelings for him. Looking them straight in the eye during a conversation would probably spell awkward in less than three minutes. Whatever these awkward situations were, Jaune hopes that it wouldn't escalate too far.

_Later did he know that very great surprise awaits him for the day…_

_He then woke up with Pyrrha's smile mere inches away from his face…_

**_"Oh dear god!" _**He exclaimed, Pyrrha's face wasn't scare but anyone waking up and having a face close to them like would probably be scare shitless. Jaune somehow instantly launched himself out of his bed and right to the floor. "P-Pyrrha?"

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" She greeted, rather cheerily with a soft smile.

"Huh?" He was purely dumbfounded but still on his toes.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" She sang in a tune.

She was already dressed up for classes, much to no one's surprise. Ren sighed as he reminisced his first morning waking up in Beacon and a certain orange-haired hammer-wielding girl used the same method of awakening him.

Jaune took a quick glance at his clock and looked at the time. It's a little earlier than his usual time. "It's so early, Pyrrha." He replied to her, not even getting up the floor.

"It's not too early, Jaune. It's just the right time. The earlier you wake, the longer the day is going to last. Now take a bath!" The redhead easily pulled him up to his feet, with him still feeling groggy, swaying back and forth as he got some clothes shoved on his chest. "I got your clothes ready for you and then we can some breakfast at the cafeteria!" She then quickly placed her hands on his back and quickly pushed him out the door and dragged him to the showers.

"Pyrrha, wait! Only guys are allowed to go in there!" He pleaded.

Nora had woken up as well, looking at Ren's direction. He could feel a sly smile and stare creeping up to her face.

"Nora…" He started.

"Yes Ren?" She replied to him.

"Please don't do it."

Jaune had a companion when it comes to being dragged towards the showers, apparently.

* * *

Jaune wasn't able to pinpoint it, but there was something going on. After he got changed, Pyrrha was waiting for him outside the showers. Jaune was really curious at this sudden change of behavior. The weirdness didn't end there. The walk towards the cafeteria felt very odd, given how Pyrrha seemed to be a little closer than her usual stance with Jaune. Like, close-enough-to-elbow-someone's-boobs close. Jaune had to mentally restrain himself and the nerves at his left side in order to avoid an elboob. He could feel the eyes of the students and teachers apparently eyeing them both. He felt a very good urge to question her about it, though just let it slide. He thought that this was okay. Pyrrha was apparently happy for some reason and that should be enough. He looked at Pyrrha, who had a very wide smile expressed on her face, and at some point of the walk, she actually wrapped her arm around his. JNPR then saw RWBY's table, as the four girls were already seated.

"Hey Jaune! Pyrrha! Come over here!" Yang greeted, waving her hand ecstatically to them. When JNPR arrived at their table, Yang patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Jaune to sit down…

_Next to her._

Sitting next to Yang wasn't strange, but this was the first time she had openly invited him to do so. And that never happens. Jaune didn't think too much about it, and just assumed that it was normal, as he then started to pick out food from the trays sat in front of them. Team RWBY already had their batch of food and sat it down next to JNPR's, in order for it to be easier for both teams. Jaune picked up some scrambled eggs and sat it down on his plate. Then he reached over for some bread, only to have his hand bumped into someone else's.

"My bad Jaune, go ahead." It was Yang's hand apparently. She looked at him apologetically with a smile.

"Thanks." He wasn't too sure on what to feel about that, but it felt a little weird he'd have to say. He could've sworn that he saw Yang saw his hand going for the bread. Did she do this on purpose? And what would that purpose be in any case?

"Here you go, Jaune! Make sure to eat a lot!" Pyrrha's voice suddenly rang out beside him, as she placed a big slice of meat and a batch of vegetables on his plate, nearly splattering his scrambled eggs. Jaune and the rest of the gang were visibly startled by it.

"Pyrrha? That's way too much for me to eat…"

"Nonsense, you're a growing boy, you need your strength. Now eat up!" Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who seemed to have a very bright smile, the brightest one she's ever shown. Jaune didn't want to ruin that kind of moment; he mentally sighed and started eating up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ruby giggling beside Yang, and Blake slightly chuckling.

He suddenly felt a chill down his spine, as he got a feeling what was incoming. And he bets a mouthful of pancakes that it was Nora with a huge plate of them. He slowly turned to see that he was correct. Hooooooooo boy.

"Nora…?" Jaune spun around the bench to face her, feeling very frightened and afraid of the large food she had at the moment. Plus the immense plate size was kinda scary.

"I stole everyone a pancake!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to him.

"Nora, wait…" Then as Jaune was about to stand up, he suddenly felt something tugging him down. He looked onto his right, only to see Yang apparently having his arm in her hands. Being totally mentally incapable due to fear at the moment, Jaune didn't notice how her body was apparently pressed against him. "Yang?" She had a very frightening smile. Right before the stimulation got him, he whipped his head around only to see Pyrrha doing the same thing. "Pyrrha?" He felt a little betrayed at this point. He tried to struggle out of their hold, but proved to be futile as he was held down, by two powerhouses nonetheless. "Guys, help!" He said, having no more choice. "Nora, wait, stop! I can't eat that much!"

"Open wide, Jaune!" Ruby had already rushed to Nora's in order to help her with the plate, taking the fork and started stuffing Jaune with pancakes.

He could hear the girl laughing around him. He looked at Ren, who nonchalantly wanted no part of this force-feeding torture. He would've helped Jaune, but nothing can stop Nora.

"Normmmfh! _Mhmffm!_ **_MHMM!_**" Jaune continued his struggle against both girls who were pressed against him. As much as he wanted to enjoy the stimulation of them both and the softness of the pancakes, this was torture and pretty much the force-feeding kind. It was a nightmare for the blonde boy.

* * *

Melanie snored lightly as she slept on her bed. She was comfortable, as she turned to hug her large pillow. She was relaxed in her sleep. She was having this fantastic dream that she was in charge of the nightclub, all the walls were painted white and everything was bright and elegant.

***poke***

"Mmm…" Melanie muttered, acing her eyebrows as she turned to her side.

***poke***

She could feel something was poking her.

***poke***

She could feel it on her cheeks.

***poke***

"Melanie…" She turned to her side, still asleep. She shook her head and waved her hand, trying to swat whatever was poking her.

***poke***

"Melanie…" Her dream was suddenly, as she was suddenly half-awakened, she could hear someone whispering her name. "Melanie…?"

"Hmm…mmm…" She slowly tried to open her eyelids, letting the light of the day touch her eyes, only to have eyes similar to hers face her, right up close. "Oh dear God!" Melanie jumped out of her bed in an instant, acting on reflexes and fell to the floor which made her hit her knee. "Ugh! Tsss-Aahhhh! Tsss-ahhhh." Melanie grabbed her knee and curled up into a ball in pain. "M-Miltia…?" She managed to mutter weakly.

"You promised you'll take me to Beacon." Melanie grabbed her sheet, struggling to climb up to her bed. She glared angrily yet questioningly at her sister.

Apparently, Miltia was already dressed to go, with a bright buttoned shirt a black pleaded skirt with the silhouette of a Nevermore, and black stockings on her arms and legs. She also had small feathers on her head as accessories, which was in her usual look.

"What time is it?" Melanie asked, sitting up on her bed, rubbing her knee gently.

"It's 8 am."

"What time did you wake up?" Melanie rubbed her eyes, still a little disheveled from her sleep and the fall.

"4 am." She noticed her sister looking at her perplexingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't do that ever again; you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." It took a few moments for Melanie to see how excited her sister was, apparently Miltia was fiddling with her thumbs and tapping her foot in sync.

"I'll go take a bath first." Melanie said.

"I already picked clothes for you." Miltia then approached the dresser as she laid out a pair of formal white pants and white long sleeved shirt.

"They look so plain." Melanie remarked, eyeing them, looking at her sister who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. _"Very subtle, sis." _She thought, catching on to what her sister was up to; she didn't want her to attention and the clothes had little allure to show. _"The things I'll do for you…"_

Melanie took some time to prepare, Miltia apparently just sat on her bed, watching the sky from the window. This trip was Melanie's idea and Jaune totally had no clue about it. Miltia felt very nervous about seeing him at Beacon. She hopes that her relationship with him would last. She remembered her thoughts from yesterday. _Was it only a crush? _Miltia and Jaune had only met during Edelweiss and again when they tried to find each other a few days ago.

Miltia sighed.

This relationship should work. Jaune was determined to look for her. He made her laugh and he was very fun to be with. She hasn't had that kind of fun in a long while. The club wasn't really a place to look for guys that would want a stable relationship. There may have been a few, but the club isn't really a place for romantic hunting. Miltia recalled her first time meeting Jaune. She only saw a boy who was on the phone, trying to conceal his sadness from someone on the other line. _What compelled her to respond to him? What made her look in his direction? _Miltia remembered his expression when he was stood up, just like her. That was the only thing that piqued her interest at the time. If Jaune never talked to her, would they have gone their separate ways? That would mean her life would've stayed the same and that this day wouldn't be anything away from her usual days.

To Miltia, Jaune was a very nice guy. Dorky maybe, but he meant very well. He seemed very shy, but when he does something very much connective, it didn't seem like it. She felt the same way about herself. Whenever she was alone, she would always be the one standing by the crowd, listening to the conversations. But if someone was to talk to her and it made a connection, she wouldn't be too shy herself. She reminisced how Melanie helped her in a few situations beforehand, helping her break out of her shell. They may not act the same, but together they are a whole.

"I'm ready Miltia, let's go." Melanie said as Miltia stood up from her seat and stared at her sister. "Something wrong?" Melanie asked.

Miltia just shook her head and ran up to her sister, arms open wide. Melanie looked to be in very good question as Miltia just hugged her tightly.

"You're the best sister ever. Thank for everything." Miltia said, Melanie couldn't reply though just smiled.

"And don't you forget it!" Melanie said, smiling at her sister, holding her sister's hands, assuring her that she'll be with her all along the way. "Let's get going, we have to get to the airship before it leaves."

"Okay. What about Junior?"

"Huh?"

"Should we at least say goodbye first?"

"Uhm…"

"…"

"Hehehe…"

"You didn't tell him about today, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm not perfect! Let's just sneak out." Melanie headed for the door, and opening it, only to find a familiar and tall man in a suit standing and staring down before her. "H-hi Junior, what brings you here?" Melanie could his grumpiness emanating from his expression.

"Some of the guys heard your conversation yesterday and you plan on going somewhere?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm taking Miltia to… to… somewhere and we need to get an airship."

"No you're not, you two are going straight to the club and start working."

"Hmm…" Miltia held her hands together, a feeling of disappointment looming in.

Melanie crossed her arms and looked at Junior.

"What?" He asked, feeling clueless and slightly awkward.

"Hm- **_smoke bomb!_**" Junior then stumbled back as Melanie yelled and threw her hands up in the air.

"What the-?!" Junior then felt a sharp pain in between his legs as Melanie had kicked him right in the groin. He then fell on the floor writhing in pain.

"Miltia, move it!" Melanie hopped over his body as Miltia followed. She grabbed the door to close only to have Junior getting hit by it.

"Sorry!" Miltia yelled as she left with Melanie.

"These girls will be the death of me…" Junior said, after a few minutes, still on the floor.

"You alright boss?" One of the henchmen asked, looking down at him.

"Did you all just stand there while this happened?" He asked.

"Umm…"

"Screw it, just help me get up."

* * *

The noon was approaching fast, as flight delays in the airship were pretty much torture and it did not go happily for one certain person. Security was almost called for when the said individual started kicking down doors and ranting in need of explanations why the airships weren't in flight in yet. It then died down when the person's twin apparently attempted to calm the person down.

"Militia, calm your tits woman. Starting trouble like that isn't gonna get things done nor is it gonna make things go quicker." Melanie reasoned to her sister.

"Sorry…" Miltia said, calming down as she was a little embarrassed.

"Just relax sis, we'll get there. Just hope that the delay doesn't get any worse." As Melanie ended her sentence a certain orange-haired bowler-capped cane-wielding _old _man passed them by.

"Well, what do we have here? Nice to see you two again." The man said, as the twins looked and creased their brows in anger.

"Roman." The twins spoke in unison.

"What did I do to get such an attention from you two?" Roman asked, as Neo came to his side waved to them.

"We wouldn't have gotten embarrassingly beaten up that day if you didn't come to the club." Melanie started.

"What?"

"When that blonde girl came into the club." Miltia added.

"I had no idea or even involved in that matter. You two just had very bad luck that day."

"Tch!" Melanie then spun around and turned her back to him.

"Anyways, what are you doing out in broad daylight? Out in the open to be exact?" Before Roman could get a response, Melanie jabbed a finger on his chest faster than Miltia could speak.

"Well, if you must know, I'm taking my sister somewhere to meet a very special person."

"You're taking her to a doctor to fix her twitching habit?" Roman joked, as he stepped back before the twins reached him with a punch. "I kid." He added.

"You don't happen to know why or be involved with the reason why the airships are delayed, are you?" Melanie accused.

"Nope." His tone was contrast with his phrase, pretty clear he did something.

"I don't believe you at all." Melanie deadpanned.

"What can I do for you two to make this all go away?"

"Get us a ship and fly us."

"Done! Where to?"

"Beacon."

"You're on your own, good luck with that." As Roman quickly turned, Neo stopped him dead in his tracks. "What?" He asked Neo, who only responded with a blank stare and dead silence. "We can't go there at broad daylight!" Neo could only stare at him seriously. "Fine. Follow me." Roman gave in to Neo's stare and led the girls to a Bullhead stationed up. Melanie gave Neo as high-five as they passed by.

The trip was relatively short and smooth, except from the express landing they had to take when Roman pushed them off the Bullhead and flew out of the scene.

"What a dick." Melanie cursed him, as she stood up and quickly dusted off the dirt off her clothes.

"Melanie, look." Miltia pointed towards Beacon, as the academy showed all of its grandeur.

"Wow!" Melanie exclaimed as she took observation. "I mean, I've only read up about the place but being personally here and seeing it all is very breath-taking." Melanie then took a second before going back to herself. "Let's go find a directory or something."

"Should we first go into some sort of booth and let them know we're going inside the academy first?"

"Don't do that. And don't even call Jaune about this. This is a surprise visit, remember? We'll have to sneak in."

"This is an academy for hunters and huntresses, is it okay to do that?"

"Don't worry."

"Where do you think Jaune is?"

"No clue. But he could still be at lunch, it's still late noon."

"Let's try the cafeteria or whatever they call it here."

The two searched and ran around the premises, only to find a cafeteria and its halls filled with a myriad of students.

"Alright, let's split up then. You remember what he looked like, right Melanie?" Miltia suggested and asked her sister.

"Yeah, tall, blonde and dorky. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Melanie replied to her.

Pretty soon, the two of them split up and looked around the large room. Melanie asked a few students about Jaune. Most of them either answered with a questioned look or just lead them to another table. It was partly frustrating for two reasons, one because of how many students there were and two, how many people don't even know much one specific person.

_"Grr. Don't these people know each other in this school?" _Melanie glanced around angrily, and giving fierce looks at the boy curious enough to talk at her. She then saw her sister being crowded by a few guys, as her instincts kicked into action.

"Hey there, pretty." Cardin started as he was talking with Miltia. "Never saw you around here before. Looking for someone? Why not hang with us?" He asked her.

"I don't think so. Now please, let me through." She replied, rather coldly.

"Wait a minute cutie. Stay for a while." As Cardin reached for her arm, he suddenly found his face apparently slammed to the floor. It felt very painful as the wind was kicked right out of him.

"Why don't you stay down there for a while?" Cardin's eyes then moved up, as he saw another girl looking very similar to Miltia, looking down at him.

"What?" He felt very dumbfounded at this point; wait… no, that also happens in every class.

"Hands off my sister, she's already taken." Melanie then slammed her foot near Cardin's face, with the blade-heels apparently striking a bit of fear at him as it was pointed to him. "…or so help me, you'll be a pin cushion."

"Melanie, let's go. He isn't here." Miltia said, as Melanie gave Cardin as fierce look before both of them left.

Cardin then noticed that his teammates were there… apparently were just standing there.

"You alright, Cardin?" Russell asked, looking down at him.

"Were you guys just standing there while I was kicked down to the ground?"

"Umm…"

"Screw it, just help me get up."

* * *

"Miltia, we've looked all over the campus, but we still haven't found anything. Maybe he's in class or in a mission or something." Melanie suggested, sighing in defeat.

"We should try the dorms…" Miltia suggested, still not ready to give up.

"Alright, but first we need to ask where the dorms are." Melanie then slowly scanned for anyone able enough to be asked about the school. "Oh look! There's someone." Melanie then ran up to the person, with a more careful approach. "Excuse me, miss?" Melanie started.

"Yes?" The lady turned around, she had green eyes and blonde hair, a pair of glasses and a cape, looking very formal.

"Hello. Me and my sister… uh… My sister and I were looking for the student dorms. Would you kindly please tell us where they are?" Miltia looked over her sister with a smile; it was very amusing to see her like this, being totally out of her rambunctious character.

"I know where it is, are you two looking for someone in particular?" The blonde lady asked; the two of them didn't wear uniforms, presumably visitors or intruders. Both?

"Uhm… Miltia…" Melanie signaled her sister.

"We're looking for Jaune… uh… Arc. Jaune Arc." Miltia replied to the blonde woman's question.

"Oh. Mister Arc? Sure. Right this way." The woman was surprised to hear the boy had visitors, from twins nonetheless. "May I ask, what's your business with him?"

"We're both friends of his and we came to visit him in surprise."

"Well that's nice of both of you. Though next time, it'd be better if you made an entry from the lobby and signed in for a visitor's pass or contact Mister Arc beforehand. But this time, I'll let it slide."

"Thank you very much, miss…?" Miltia was left hanging; she didn't know her name yet.

"Goodwitch." The blonde lady finished.

* * *

"You okay Jaune? You haven't anything since this morning?" Ren asked, looking over his leader who was in pain in bed.

"Yeah… I still feel kinda full since this morning…" He tried to talk without throwing up his own breakfast.

"Sorry about that Jaune." Both Nora and Pyrrha apologized to their leader.

"It's alright… just no more pancakes. Please?" He might jump off the window if he were to see another giant pancake.

"Okay…" Both of the replied in unison, as Jaune slowly sat up on his bed, facing Ren. Pyrrha then went over to Nora's bed and helped her rearrange her bookshelf.

"Say Jaune, how has that girl been? Are you planning to see her again?" The blonde boy felt a little about Ren asking him that question on that topic, probably because Ren is not seemingly the type of person to talk to about feelings or relationships.

"I wish. I'd like to visit her again though, but then again, it's the weekdays, so maybe in a few days if I get the chance."

"Maybe she'd come to visit you if she got her chance."

"Hmm… nah. But seriously Ren, what are odds she's actually come here to see me." As Jaune finished his statement two short knocks were heard over the door.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"I'll get it." Jaune then got up from his bed, opening the door, he then saw the professor. "Professor Goodwitch?" He felt curious and dumbfounded; did he do something wrong again?; was it about Nora stealing food again?; Was RWBY making fun of him behind his back again and the professor overheard?

"Hello Mister Arc, it seems that you have two visitors." She then stepped aside, revealing the Malachite twins behind her.

"Hi Jaune!" Miltia greeted, as Melanie waved at him right from behind her.

**_"Miltia!? Melanie?!"_**

* * *

[Editor's Note: This is no doubt my longest work, nearly 10k words and I had trouble with it due to lousy internet connection. :3]


	6. Sweet Honeysuckles

**A lot has happened since the last chapter.**

**I hope everyone's doing okay.**

**So hopefully I migth add some entertainment to help everyone get through.**

**Thank you Monty Oum for giving me a chance to write again.**

* * *

**CH6: Sweet Honeysuckles**

Glynda had her shares of relationships in her life. Off the bat, Glynda knew something was up when the twins asked for Jaune. The first time Glynda saw Jaune, she knew the boy wasn't on par on skill with the huntsmen. Yet Ozpin found a reason to keep the boy, who transferred in with fake transcripts. A few months have gone by and she started noticing what Ozpin saw in the boy. So for the length of time she has worked with Ozpin, Glynda became more comfortable with Jaune staying. His skills had improve thanks to his team mates.

Now she stands in between the boy and twins. Girl twins to be exact.

Glynda smiled a bit.

Sisters.

She remembered a time where she had to fight against her three others sisters for the love a of a man.

Glynda Goodwitch has never lost a battle.

Blake and Yang emerged from their room, surprised to see the twins at Team JNPR's door. Yang was the first to recognized the twins. A little growl escaped her mouth as she signaled her team what was up. It was one thing to "accept" the twins, but seeing them in her home turf? Yang was definitely not pleased.

Realizing it what she thought, it did sound quite hypocritical, since she did wreck their turf. Twice.

"Hi Jaune!"

"Miltia? Melanie?"

Glynda observed the other girls reaction when Jaune answered the door. Glynda knew that Pyrrha had some sort of relationship with the boy. Seeing the boy being visited by these two girls came to a surprise to the instructor. What surprised her even more was expression Yang showed. Glynda figured that there might be some connection Yang had with the twins.

'Dealing with these particular children are quite a handful.' She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, adjusting her glasses. 'But seems like thing will be interesting.'

"I'll take my leave her. Next time ladies, please notify the academy of any planned visits."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you again." The twins bowed in unison as Glynda left.

Chaos filled Jaune's mind. Full of disarray.

What was he going to do?

Team RWBY was right there.

His team was right here.

Melanie and Miltia in front of him.

Jaune hoped for heaven high that this day will not turn into one like the night at the club.

"Hi! You... uh..." Jaune was still surprised. Trying to process seeing Glynda Goodwitch escort twins to his dorm room. Jaune became paranoid as random thoughts in his head of what the instructor might have been thinking. What was he going to when he sees Goodwitch?

His chaotic mind had had him stand still in deep thought before Melanie broke his chain of thoughts.

"Surprise!"

"Ah! W-what brings you here?" Jaune said nervously.

"We came to see you! Well, mostly my sister." Melanie turns to her twin, currently as red as her dress.

"Ah! Ahahahaha! What a surprise! Aahaha!" It was apparent to anyone how nervous Jaune is that he was at a lose for words.

"Mind introducing us?" Melanie looked at the people around his room.

"Oh! Well..." Before Jaune could find the words to introduce his teammates, Pyrrha dashed from inside the room and vigorously shook hands with Melanie and Miltia, frightening the twins.

"Hi! My name is Pyrrha Nikos and I am Jaune's partner." The girl had a crazed smile on her face that frightened Nora and Ren.

"Jeez, Pyrrha. That intro sounded more like a declaration that you're his girlfriend." Yang whispered.

"Sounded more like a paranoid wife." Blake whispered to Yang.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Wait aren't you...?"

"Top of the class of Sanctum, Four time Mystral Regional Tournament Champion, yes. Who might you too be?" The twins took a step beck, feeling threatened by Pyrrha as the grip on her hands have began tightening.

"Sheesh, Take it easy Pyrrha." Yang whispered to herself.

"We-we're... ahem. I'm Melanie Malachite and this here is my twin sister, Miltia."

"Hi." Miltia uttered in fear of the taller girl.

"OOOOOH. You must be the girl Jaune was talking about! AHAHAHAH. It's very nice to meet you." Pyrrha continued to shake her hand vigorously. This form of speech was the first any of the people, excluding the twins, present have heard Pyrrha talk.

"Hey Sis! What's the hold up!" Ruby peaked her head aside Yang's hair seeing what was keeping them from moving out of the doorway. The twins turned around and both of them glared at Yang. Pyrrha had let their hands go.

Yang laughed nervously before utter her typical greeting 'Heeeellooooooo!'

"What are **_you_ **doing here?" Melanie said crossing her arms.

"What do you think? I live here. I attend the academy." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"Well what do you know Miltia, it looks like this school also houses brutes."

"Oh just remember who was the brute that whupped both of your butts."

"Tch!"

"Hold on! Hold on! Let's not turn this hallway into a warzone." Jaune stepped in between the two.

"How about you take Miltia on a tour around Beacon?" Proposed Pyrrha.

"That's a great idea!" Jaune said ecstatically. He quickly grabbed Miltia's and and rushed out of dorms and out to the Academy grounds, leaving Melanie alone with the two teams.

Arms crossed she stood, uncaring of the people around her.

"So..." Ruby decided to break the comfortable silence.

"You all must really care for love boy." Melanie spoke. The tone of her voice started to prick at Yang's patience.

"That's right! What of it?"

"I'm just hear to make sure there weren't any... opposition to my sister."

"Opposition?" Pyrrha spoke in confusion.

"Oh don't play dumb. Especially you two." Melanie stomped her foot and swung her finger pointing at Pyrrha and Yang. Much to their surprise. Pyrrha was more surprised when she pointed at Yang. "I know that look! that look of jealousy!"

"Ruby! Why are you all standing by the door way!" Weiss finished whatever she was doing and walked to see the doorway.

Instantly, Yang and Pyrrha looked at each other, each sending and recieving an untold message that both girls picked up on. The girls took hold on Melanie's arms and dashed out of the hallway.

"Whoa!" The instant transmission the two girl made startled Ruby.

"What the blazes is happening here?" Weiss declared. Ren and Nora looked at each other and back to Weiss, shrugging.

"What should we do? Blake?" She turned toward where Blake stood, finding no one to be there.

* * *

"So's it going Mitlia?" There was a break between the words as Jaune asked her. Jaune was very nervous. 10% of the reason was that he was talking to his girlfriend. The 90% lies on the very surprise and extreme amount of joy he was bottling up because of the fact that he was being visited by a girl who lived a distance away from beacon just to see him.

Just to see him.

That alone has made Jaune limp as he walked with Miltia. Trying to hide such as best as he can. He relieved the experiences he had with Miltia in the city. He still found it to be a fantasy that such a girl would go as far as to find him to see him again. He thought to himself that this was probably something when one is in a relationship. Jaune had never had a relationship like this. All of it was new to him.

Sure he wanted to be in a relationship. He made moves on Weiss and Pyrrha at one point, but passing that was a complete mystery to him.

Jaune glanced at his girlfriend when he asked her. Admiring the composure and elegance as she walked with such grace along side him. He felt so bad that he wasn't showing such manly, compose walk to make his girlfriend impressed that she was walking alongside a hunk.

Miltia was good at hiding her feeling only when she tries the best as she can.

Right now, she was in chaos. She made so many quick glances at Jaune without him knowing. She controlled her breathing to prevent her blood to rush up to her face. Her heart was beating so fast that if everything wasn't so still and silent, it would echo through the hallways.

_"Oh my god. What do I do now? I'm with him! He looks so adorable! Gosh am I blushing?! Calm down Miltia! Calm down! Just relax and don't embarrass yourself! Just show grace. Don't trip. Head up, straight back. Give him a small smile and respond."_

"Everything is fine Jaune. I'm so happy we got to see each other again." Miltia said with such a cute smile.

"Me too." Jaune laughed nervously.

Immediately Miltia turned her head away from Jaune, hiding her heavily blushed, scrunched up face. She thought she could respond to Jaune with a straight face. She succeeded in responding to him, but the goofy smile he gave nearly blew off Miltia's guise.

"Oh Miltia!"

"Yes?" Jaune had remembered something. The two stopped and faced at each other.

"Could...Could you repeat your name?"

"You mean my First name?"

"Yeah. I've only heard it once when met. I think it was Miltia-des. Mil-shades?" Miltia giggled. Such that Jaune reddened when he saw her laugh.

"Its Miltiades."

"Miltia...?"

"Repeat after me. Mil-tahy-uh-deez. Miltiades."

"Mil-tahy-uh-deez. Miltiades."

"Correct. One more time."

"Miltiades."

"Yep."

"Miltiades. Miltiades. Miltiades. Miltiades. Miltiades." Jaune repeated. He hadn't noticed that Miltia is as red as her shirt when he continued to repeat her name.

"Y-yeah. You got it." Miltia said turning around.

"Sounds strong." Jaune smiled and realized she was turned around.

_"Sounds so strong, but kinda cute. Looking at her right now with that name in mind."_

"Hey."

"Yes?" Milta croacked, trying to keep herself from giggling from joy.

"C-can i call you that?"

"Huh?"

"Well, people seemed to call you Miltia. Even your sister. So can I call you that?" Jaune said, light red on his cheeks, scratching his head.

Miltia conflicted. She had reddened when he repeated her name. Now he was asking her if he could call her by her first full name. This was too much for Miltia could handle. This guy shouldn't have the right to call her with her first name. He was just her first love. Its way to early.

_"Call me with my first name? That's too soon! He wants call me with my first name? Noone calls me that. Not even Melanie. I think this a little too much. Its all going to fast. Just kindly say no. DOn't be too rude. Its just a small disagreement. Shouldn't be bad. Just say no. How hard can that me?"_

"Yes. Yes you can."

_"GUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Sweet. Alright then. Miltiades." Jaune flashed her with a warm smile, alng with his slight blush.

_"Take it back! Just clarify! Its too much!"_

"You can call me that only when its just the two of us okay?" Miltia pouted as she poked his chest and crossed her arms. Miltia thought it was too late to take it back. Now she's going to hear her name echo on her head being uttered by her boyfriend. She continued to walk as Jaune followed.

"NYAAA!"

"Jaune, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I wonder what that was."

"Probably some sort of cat."

"What like a puma?" Jaune said.

"Is a puma a cat?" Miltia giggled.

There weren't a lot of huntsmen out and about on school grounds after classes. Usually they're at the city, clubs, training, or at the dorms. The two had made a good travel to the Grand Hall.

"So... Oh so here's the grand hall. This is where we go to eat. New students sleep the night here before initiation and when they get assigned a room. Sometimes this is the place where huge announcement are made."

"Wow, this place is so big!" Miltia said in awe as she witness the interior of the empty building. She walked forward, skipping, and twirling with her arms around. Her footstep echoed along the walls and the ceiling.

Jaune leaned his side against the door, admiring the girl in front of him.

His girlfriend named Miltiades.

Miltia twirled and reveled at the sight of the expansive hall. So many benches for people to sit on. She had seen her share of such a complex, but this felt so right and peaceful. She twirled to a stop to look at Jaune. The boy leaning against the doorway smiling at her. A smile that she had always loved about him. Soft and warm. She loved the sight of him by the doorway. The light of the afternoon sky from the yard outlining him.

Her boyfriend named Jaune.

It wasn't long until the two realized that they had been ogling at each other for some time. Jaune fidgeted and straighten up, causing him to loose his balance from leaning from the doorway. He saved himself by taking a careful quick step to keep his balance. Miltia on the other hand twirled to the side quickly, bumping her shin on one of the benches. She made a small yelp before falling to a seated position to save her grace.

Both brushed their clothes before Miltia walked up to him and made a nervous laugh.

"So yeah that's the Grand hall. L-let's go to check out the classrooms."

* * *

"Unhand me both of you!" Melanie thrashed. She was lifted by two girls by the arms, rushed through the hall. After making a good travel, Melanie was dropped to her feet. "Like, what's your problem?"

Yang and Pyrrha looked at each other. After a few moments of switchiing looks between the three, Yang decided to break the cycle.

"Why did we drag her?"

"I thought you wanted to say something to her?" Pyrrha pointed out.

"I was trying to shut her up." Yang said.

"You people. Whatever. Going back to what I was saying. You two. I see it in you both of you. You both like Jaune don't you?" Melanie stared at the two before Pyrrha. Jaune must be quite a guy for Pyrrha Nikos to fall for him." Pyrrha glared at her. She was always so touchy about her status, but what the girl said was true. She had fallen for him and that he was quite a guy. "Well, looks like my sister already has him. So..." Melanie crossed her arms and tapped her boot to the ground. "He's not off limit to any girl."

"That's not right!" Yang yelled.

"Actually it kind of is." Pyrrha whispered the obvious to Yang.

"I bet that won't stop you." Yang pointed at her. She kept her finger pointed at Pyrrha and shaking it. Yang knowing that truth. Pyrrha looked to her side and avoided eye contact.

"Hold as sec! Milta told me that Jaune had a plan to go with someone at Edelweiss, but was a no show. Was that you?"

"Yes." Pyrrha glared at Yang for answering.

"Heh. Though luck. Looks like you're not a complete champion." Melanie scoffed, making Pyrrha glare at her. "What about you? I have no clue why you like him. You look like you were just a friend to him back at the club."

"I..."

"He complimented her hair."

"Pyrrha!" Pyrrha looked away innocently with a small smirk on her face.

"Seriously? So what? He complimented your hair and you're heads over heels for him? Che!"

"Well It's more than that." Yang whispered as she twirled some of her hair with her finger.

"Ugh. Whatever. Jaune's already taken and he looks pretty happy. Both of you like, care for him right? You're just going to give up on him. That is the what you're going to do right?" Melanie looked at both of the girls, but found no apparent answer. "Ugh."

Melanie spun around and looked out the nearby window. She looked around and found Beacon Academy to be vast and beautiful. The afternoon sky complimented the serene atmosphere. It wasn't like back at the club. Once side of the club was dark, another was bright along the night lights. The Academy wasn't noisy, which was very relaxing. Melanie started to walk away until she caught sight at the corner of her eye, her sister and Jaune down below walking together.

Pyrrha and Yang saw the surprise of the girl and rushed in, crushing the girl in between.

"Jaune and Miltia went to the Grand Hall." Pyrrha pointed.

"We should follow them." Yang proposed.

"Wha? Why? We came here so that my sister can see Jaune. Leave them be!"

"Whoa! Is that Blake?" Yang pressed her finger on the glass. Pyrrha looked carefully and saw what looked to be Blake crawling by the bushes.

"Is that girl stalking them? What do they teach you here? Invasion of privacy?" Melanie said angrily trying to push the girls away from her.

"I don't know." Pyrrha said.

"We should go check." Yang replied. The two girls looked at each other. Sending another invisible message through eye contact and most likely this time, the message was clear. Instantly they dashed down the hall.

"Hey I don't know this place! Wait for me!" Melanie sprinted after them.

* * *

Blake loves her books. Lots of which she keeps hidden in special places in their dormitory room. Places that no one would look, like under Weiss's mattress, inside the drawers, etc.

Her infatuation with these books have gotten so extravagant that she made it a hobby of her to write her own. She wanted something fresh so she needed inspiration. Ideas that could bloom her seeding creation.

Blake shook in happiness of the thought. Jaune and Miltia were the perfect couple for this innocent love that she would push through erotica. Now all she needed to to was observe the couple from afar in their natural habitat.

Blake had followed them ever since the encounter at the doorways. She left a shadow in her place right when the couple left. Blake had her handy dandy book 'o ideas by her hand and her creation pencil to jot down the interactions of the two.

She watched as the two walked alongside each other. Each giving off some sort of nervous feel from the way they walk. She could see the nervousness between the two and logged the actions they took as they tried to answer each other.

Jaune and Miltia were the perfect target for her new story, Red Tulips and Daisies.

"A story of John being stood up by Fira, his long time friend and would be girlfriend. He would then meet a girl in the festival named Misha and they would hit it off there. But then Fira find out she becomes jealous. Then another girl, Yin realizes that Misha was a girl from the streets, she takes action and tries to save John, not knowing that she too had fallen in love with John. Now we see it all unfold as John and Misha get together at the same time they get ambushed and sabotaged by Fira and Yin! Its up to her menacingly loud sister Melody to save that day! Uuu this will be good. Maybe I can put a truce between these characters so there could be threesome or a foursome! A harem story Everyone loves a harem story! Just like Hinata Love, Werewolf Rosary, and The Great Angel King at the Front Row! If I get this right, I'll be famous!"

"Am I suppose to be Fira? Whose Yin?"

"I think that's me."

"Menacingly loud? Are you trying to start something?"

"NYAAA!"

_"Jaune, did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah. I wonder what that was."_

_"Probably some sort of cat."_

_"What like a puma?" Jaune said._

_"Is a puma a cat?" Miltia giggled._

"Jeez Blake calm down!"

"What are you all doing here?!" Blake whispered angrily.

"I should ask you why you're here!" Yang pointed her index finger at her.

"Why are we hiding?"

"NORA!" The girls shouted a whisper in unison, except for Melanie, who was scared to paralysis when Nora spoke. It wasn't just Nora, but the entire gang. Ruby, Weiss, and Ren huddled closely behind Nora.

"What are you all doing here?" Yang demanded.

"We got bored and followed you." said Nora. Yang looked around and stared at Weiss.

"Weiss?" She asked.

"I was dragged along..."

"Psha, don't be like that. You were curious. pfft." Ruby giggled, making Weiss glare at her.

'You should probably leave them alone. Boss is pretty happy right now." Nora stated, looking at Pyrrha. Yang knew Nora was talking to them, but looked at Pyrrha for her response.

"We're.. just watching closely in case you know things go wrong like...like..."

"Cardin."

"Yeah Cardin, knowing him, he'll probably do something he pops up seeing them. Gotta look look out for our leader!" Pyrrha said swing arm. Pyrrha could keep a secret, but one thing Nora knew about Pyrrha was how bad she was how bad of a liar Pyrrha was. Yang looked side to side from Pyrrha to Nora awaiting for decisions to be made.

"Alrighty. Come on Ren, I wan some pancakes for side at dinner." Ren gave a small smile at Pyrrha before being dragged off by Nora. Yang looked at Ruby with a small smile. Ruby gave a thumbs up to her big sister.

"We'll scoot out of your way." Ruby said happly before leaving and dragging Weiss with her. Weiss looked like she actually wanted to tag along.

"Alright, they're gone." Yang said.

"There was seriously no point to this moment." Melanie said hugging her knees with so much anger. She brushed the dirt and leaves from her pants.

"Ever heard of filler?" Yang said.

"What?" Melanie responded.

"Hey, Where did Blake go?" The girls looked around to find out where she went. Suddenly they see Jaune and Miltia exit the Grand Hall. Side by side they walked down the hall.

"What do we do about Blake?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll worry about her later. Let's follow them!" Melanie made a grunt before following the two Huntresses.

* * *

"The hallways are so wide. How many Huntsmen go here?"

"Oh there is quite a lot of Huntmen studying here. Sometimes you don't see a lot of them. That's usually because they're out in the field. Some teams shadow a a real Huntsmen on the field to study."

"Have you done that?"

"No. First years don't get to go to the field, unless its a special occasion."

"I see."

"Here we go! Here's one of the classrooms I go to during the day." Jaune opens the double doors leading to Oobleck's large Classroom. THe front side had a large desk on the center and a map of all the continents with some pins and strings connection to multiple sections of the world. Miltia entered and scanned the room. She turned to see the ceiling nearly as high as that of the club.

"Wow! Where do you sit?" Jaune pointed at the front row desk and walked up to it. Miltia hopped to his seat, getting comfortable at the large desk and leg room. Miltia looked at Jaune and patted at the seat next to her.

Jaune smiled and took a seat next to her.

"So this is what it feels like. Studying here." Miltia looked at the front desk, imagining someone teaching things that Huntsmen needed to know.

Jaune agreed as he set down his hand on the desk. Both pulled back when Miltia accidentally bump his hand when she tried to turn to him.

They both felt a bit embarrassed, but they were starting to get used to these accidents.

Miltia turned back to Jaune then stared at the desk in front of her. "jaune?"

"Miltia?"

"You know... To be honest, I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? About Beacon?"

"No, not that." Miltia took a deep breath before sighing. She looked away from Jaune, trying to hide both the blush on her cheeks and her discomfort.

"What is it Miltia?" Jaune felt scared. He didn't notice anything up until now, but he felt that something was wrong. Miltia sounded upset and that was one thing he didn't want.

"There's like so many beautiful girls here Jaune. On top of that, you're partnered with Pyrrha Nikos. She's so popular and so strong. I've seen her fight on television. She's so beautiful too." Miltia faced the forward. Jaune can see the sadness on her face. "Then there's the girls across your room. There's that blonde girl and the other three. On top of that, they're here studying at Beacon. I'm just a girl working just a club."

"Hey stop that. You are a beautiful girl and status has nothing to do with it. Don't compare yourself to others. That will only put yourself down. You are special and there is no one else like you." Miltia looked at him. "To be honest. I'm not on the same level as the Huntsmen here, but something like that won't stop me. So give yourself more credit. You're cute and I like you." Jaune said tapping her shoulder with his fist. As soon as his hand made contact with her skin, Jaune immediately realized the last thing he said as it reflected on Miltia's cute beet-red face. Jaune chucked nervously as the blood started rushing to his face. "Yeah. What I said."

Jaune turn his head trying to avoid the increasing embarrassment. Miltia closed the gap between them and leaned on his shoulder. Miltia jabbed him on his side.

"You're such a dork."

They stayed that way for a moment before a beep came from Mitlia's pocket. She pulled out her phone and realized that she needed to get back to the club when she read a very angry test from Junior. Miltia bolted up, disappoint not from Junior's message, but her time with Jaune getting cut short.

"Oh Jaune, looks like I have to go now. My boss needs us back at the club."

"Alright. Let's me walk you to the airships."

"Thanks." Miltia walked to the door, but was stopped when Jaune spoke.

"Miltiades, Wait!" Miltia's hand pulled away from the door and quickly turned around, surprised by Jaune's outburst and her first name being uttered by her boyfriend.

"Yes."

"I was thinking. Since we're together, together now, as Nora would say, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend." Jaune lloked at the floor, trying to form his words without sounding an idiot. "You know hang out and stuff!"

"I.. Sure! I'd love that!"

"Great! Let's meet at that fountain on Saturday."

"Alright! WIll 8:30 be alright?"

"Yep. I'll be there!" Jaune held his hand out. Miltia stared at his hand, a bit confused of what he meant with that action. Jaune immediately pulled it back, feeling awkward that he was asking for a handshake. "Sorry"

"Its fine" Miltia giggled. She turned to the door and pulled on the knob. She tugged on door with a bit more force. She tried to turn the knob, but to no avail. "Jaune?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why's the door locked?"

"What?" Jaune moved in front of Miltia and shook the door. He knelt down and eyed the gap of the door and found the deadbolt had been triggered. Jaune pulled his Scroll and realized that the time was passed School hours and at this time, the doors to the room are locked simultaneously. "It's locked."

"Who locked it?"

"Classrooms locks at a certain time." Jaune looked at Miltia.

"So..."

"We're locked in..." The two shared a very worried chuckle, before they started to panic and bang on the door.

* * *

"Oh we lost them!" Yang said. Pyrrha slowed to a stop looking around for any signs of the couple.

"Can't we just leave them alone?" Melanie said panting. Her words fall on deaf ears when she looked up to find the two girls still scanning the halls.

"Can you feel them Pyrrha?"

"Negative."

"Makes sense, Jaune's aura's pretty small." Yang said.

"Actually..." Melanie and Yang stared at the champion. Pyrrha was at the midst of her words before stopping herself and her laugh made her more suspicious. "You're right. Pretty small."

"i doubt it is now with the way your acting. I bet's its pretty big."

"I wouldn't know the size." Pyrrha averted the other's gaze. Yang almost saw a hint of blush on the girl.

"Come on Pyrrha! You must have seen it! I bet you even felt it!" Yang grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders and started shaking her. Pyrrha pleaded her to stop.

"Well I didn't really see it yet, but I have felt it." Pyrrha tried her best to say her words before Yang started shaking her again.

"Do you people here yourselves?" Melanie emphasized her entire question. Before the two could respond to Melanie, they hear boots clopping from the hallway.

"Blake! Where'd you go?" Yang said as she let go Pyrrha.

"I followed the two, but I got stopped by Professor Pot and you can guess what happened." Blake said with a sigh.

"I get ya. Where'd you last seen them?"

"Follow me." Blake led the group down the hall she came from. Melanie sighed once more and followed the group in silence.

After a few turns along the maze-like hallway, Blake halted.

"Well this is as far as I got before I lost them."

"Check the rooms!" Pyrrha initiated, surprising Blake and Yang with her gung-ho-ness. Melanie stood still with her arms crossed, observing the other girls with such boredom. Yang and Blake went into one of the rooms, leaving the door open, to check for the couple. Right before Yang leave, Blake stops her.

"Yang."

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted to know for real."

"What?"

"What made you.. Like, Jaune? After we left from the club, you weren't totally yourself. You much closer to Jaune than you had been before. Complimenting your hair shouldn't the only reason is it?" Yang stopped to turn away. She was still unsure why she loved the dorky knight. Even now she couldn't figure it out. She saw Jaune with a group of people she didn't trust and something within here made her want to get Jaune out of there. Jaune was her friend and she didn't want him dealing with them.

But things took a turn when Jaune wanted to protect the girl. Yang didn't have much time to decide on things so just pulled something random in her head and it cause what happen in the club. There she saw something that she was still unable to admit to herself. A small spark coming from him. A boy who stood his ground against an opposing force that was stronger than anything he could stand against. He looked scared, but he didn't back down.

It was something so simple that came from the boy that Yang found attracted to. She was strong and she knows it, but when someone stands for your stead to protect you, its a whole different feeling. She had multiple experiences of this sort of thing, but what was different was Jaune's case. A boy who wasn't at the same level of strength as in Beacon, would still stand his ground to a stronger opponent.

"I guess I just found something in him, but I was too late. I didn't realize what I had until I lost the chance. Now I know how Pyrrha feels. No, more like I share a tenth of what she felt. But at least now, we're all closer together. And **All Our Days** have gone much more fun."

"So that's the case."

"Yeah..." Yang looked at the ground with smile. Suddenly she heard scribbling noises and looked up to see Blake writing something down on a notepad.

"So how does that make you feel?"

"Wait what?" Before Blake could answer, Pyrrha slipped passed the opened door of the room.

"I think I found them."

Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake all arrived to where Melanie stood. Melanie tried to hold her laughter as much as she can as the loud banging on the door increased. Her sister, Miltia demanding for help to open the door and forming Melanie about Junior's message. The other three girls realized that the classrooms have locked at his hour and giggled to the thought that only Jaune would be the only one capable of forgetting about auto deadbolt lock on classrooms after hours.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Pyrrha! We're trapped in here." Jaune cried out through the heavy doors, his words a bit difficult to make out.

"Can you find a way out?" Yang said.

"I don't think so, there aren't any windows or openings to crawl out." Miltia replied. She pressed her ears against the door and started to hear laughter. "MELANIE! HELP US!" All the reply she got was more laughter. Yang turned to Blake.

"Blake can you lock pick the door?" The Faunus girl looked at her partner with disappointment.

"Do I look the type to pick locks?"

"Uh. I dunno. You don't say much about yourself. Like we recently found out about your Ninjas of Love book and you're pretty much a fangirl of those types."

"Wha? I don't know what your talking about! And what did I say about touching my belongings!"

"Well remember that time you pulled an all-nighter like for an entire week? You barely slept and you were pretty out of it."

"It wasn't that serious!"

"You were talking to a lampshade thinking it was Yang." Pyrrha added while she was scanning the door if she could use her semblance to unlock the bolts.

"Yeah so, you kinda started throwing your books around and Ruby stumbled on to that one."

"OMG... Did she read it?"

"Well she had to explain to us what it was about..." Blake covered her face to hide her embarrassment. She had not realized her lack of sleep from writing her other books had lead her to forget keeping them hidden from her team.

"You guys are just out of this world." Melanie said trying to recover from laughter. Pyrrha was still trying to scan the door with her hand to see if she can connect to anything.

"We're deviating from the task at hand!"

"Alright, we got no choice Pyrrha. Move aside! I'm busting it open!"

"Wait! You might get in trouble for breaking school property!" Pyrrha tried to cool the flaming blonde.

"Don't worry! In my defense I'm trying to save lives!" Yang's eyes glowed red.

"Not really. In fact you'll probably get _them _in trouble." Blake added.

"Don't worry. I got this!" Yang was happy she brought Ember Celica with her.

"Wait Yang!" Pyrrha tried to stop the girl.

"Jaune, what are they doing?"

"I don't know I can't hear them. Gosh why does the class room have to be sound proof this much?" Suddenly Jaune felt a rumble. He had a strange feeling about this rumble and he had recalled feeling that same rumble particularly from the club.

"OPEN SESAME!"

"Miltia look out!" Jaune dove towards Miltia just as the door exploded.

"Guys are you okay." Yang said as entered the room. The smoke cleared and the group witnessed the aftermath of Jaune moving Miltia out of the way from the explosion Yang caused from busting the door with her weapon. Jaune had pushed Miltia out of the way, but she stumbled back on top of desk with Jaune at a very provocative position that made it look like Jaune was about to take charge. while Blake took a quick shot of the scene with her scroll before the two realized their close encounters and quickly moved away with each other's face beat red.

"Nice one Yang." Glared Pyrrha

Melanie laughed at the whole thing while Yang chuckled nervously.

* * *

Jaune and the girls lead Miltia and Melanie out to the ships. They managed to get away unnoticed as security crowded the area of incident.

Melanie waved good bye to to the everyone before playfully punching Jaune on the shoulder. Miltia and Jaune shared some smiles before Miltia hopped towards Jaune quickly, giving him a quick hug before rushing to the ship.

As the airship got ready to leave, Jaune got a text message on his scroll from Miltia.

**Don't forget.**

Jaune smiled and saw Miltia by the window, face pressed against the window to get a glimpse of him.

**I won't**

Jaune responded giving enough time for Yang to take a peek at the message.

"So what was that about lover boy?"

"What?"

"Come on spill! You guys were all alone on the room! Whatcha talk about!" Yang said with an arm on his shoulder. Blake preparing her to take notes while Pyrrha was close, listening in.

"We just.. talked about some stuff and Beacon. And I kinda asked her out on a date."

"What do you mean kinda?" Blake pointed out as she scribbled on her notes.

"No I mean I did ask her on a date!"

"UUUUUH!Jaune's stepping forward!" Yang said happily shaking him. It felty wierd to the boy for Yang to act so giddy with this information. Pyrrha had only shown a smile. Pyrrha had already accepted Miltia to be Jaune's girlfriend, but it wasn't gonig to stop her from spending as much time with him as possible.

"So when is it?" asked Yang.

"This weekend."

"Nice, you got a plan?"

"Actually I was thinking I would just wing it. I haven't really experience this. So I got no clue what to do."

"Well Jaune. You're in luck. As it so happens we got a love expert in our hands." Yang walked up to a startled Blake.

"Wait what?" Blake glared at Yang.

"This girl knows how everything goes!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Do you really Blake?" Jaune said grabbing her hands, puppy dog eyes.

"No I don't where are you getting this information from Yang?"

"Hmm. Like, _Oh how he looked her in the eyes as they walked side by side, hands intertwined..."_

"Stop! Stop! Enough from you." Blake tried to pull away from both of the blondes.

"She's just denying it."

"How about we lend you some help Jaune." said Pyrrha. The group turned to huntress. " We can get you prepared with Blake's help and get you some stuff for this date."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course. Anything for you." Pyrrha shot her hand at her mouth. Yang had picked up on Pyrrha's eternally Jaune for ever leakage. Jaune seemed to have not noticed it as he he embraced Yang and Pyrrha. Blake moved out of the way, not comfortable with the entire plan. Yang reached out and pulled her in.

*DING*

_"Will Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos please report to the Headmaster's Office."_

*DING*

The group still in embrace realized that found on the speaker was none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"Crap." said Yang. Verbally portraying everyone's feelings, before breaking the embrace and heading up to the Ozpin's Office at the top of the tower.

* * *

Hours later Jaune and Miltia laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Jaune had asked Miltia on a date this upcoming weekend. Miltia happily agreed and she couldn't contain her happiness. She never had been so impatient to wish for the weekend to arrive soon.

They both rolled on their beds wondering what to do for the upcoming date. They both thought that it was better to plan ahead than to wing it.

"Should we go eat first? That's how we start of first right?" Jaune whispered to himself.

"I think I want to go to the movies first. Will he let me?" Miltia said.

"What if she want to go to the movies first? Do I just go along with it? I should shouldn't I?"

"What if I get really hungry? Maybe we should go eat somewhere first. He'll be hungry too right?"

"Maybe a stroll down the city?" Both thought.

"Doesn't she live in the city? It might not be a good idea."

"I've already seen the city so much. Maybe that's not a good thing."

"..."

"..."

"PICNIC!" Both rose from bed at the idea, then lying back down. "Gah! There must be an order of things!" Jaune messed his hair with his hand like Miltia. The two rolled around in bed in unison, still unsure of the plan their first full date. "I need to find something to wear! Maybe get something new."

"Its cool Melanie's kind enough to shadow along to help me out."

"Yang's pretty cool to shadow me to help out."

"I wonder how this is going to turn out?"

Jaune and Miltia continued to stare at the ceiling before recalling the time they had together at the Grand Hall. Jaune recalled saying Mitlia's real name and how he felt saying it.

Miltia on the other contemplated Jaune's name. Repeating in her head.

"Miltiades."

"Jaune."

"Miltiades..."

"Jaune..."

"Miltiades..." Jaune started to blush and cover his face.

"Jaune..." Miltia squealed.

The two rolled around the bed, telling themselves how ridiculous they sounded saying each others' name. but also feel a sense of warmth. Saying each others name was different for them now. Every time they utter the name of the other, they will be thinking about the other a whole and how they are now the love of their lives.

Jaune and Miltia rolled around on their beds until the rolled off hitting the floor.

"Owww..."

"Uuugh...

"Jaune are you okay?" Right before Jaune fell, his team was already entering their doorm room just to catch their leader belly floop on the floor.

"Miltia, what are you doing?" Melanie lowered her magazine and adjusted her headphones, wondering what happened to Miltia that would cause her to just bounce off her bed.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, just rolled off..."

"It's nothing Melanie. Just missed the edge..."

* * *

Many days passed and the weekend finally arrived.

Jaune stood in front of the fountain where he me Miltia. This was the day. Jaune was extremely nervous he started fidgeting. It was nice that his team supported him by getting the right clothes. Jaune rocked with a blue buttoned shirt and blazer, coupling with some dress shoes and black jeans.

"Jaune relax. Stay calm, remember you're hot and classy. Just don't vomit. Miltia's not a plane. Unless you plan to be to plan for her to ride on." Yang said over the microphone. Jaune held his hand to his collar inconspicuously and whispered.

"Yang you're not making it any better." Jaune blushed.

"Shush, just take it slow and calm. We're here for you."

"That's nice and all, but did you really have to bring everyone?" Jaune looked at the corner of his eye and saw Team RWBY and his own team, dressed in casual clothes blending in with the crowd. Yang and Blake sat together in a table near a coffee shop. Blake has her notes ready. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were standing by a nearby arcade watching from a different angle. Weiss and Ruby were eating ice cream at a bench not to far from Yang.

"Ehehehe. We think of this as mission. We're going to be tailing both of you, so relax." Yang eyed Jaune through her aviator and was impressed by Team JNPR's selection of clothes for the blonde huntsman.

"I can't relax if I'm being watched."

"Jaune this isn't a bathroom so cool it."

"Damn it Yang!"

"Besides, she won't know we're here. She won't notice a thing."

* * *

Miltia walked down the street tense. She was so stiff from nervousness. Aside the nervousness was the group of people across the street blending in with the crowd that Miltia recognized.

"Listen Miltia, let him initiate where you want to go. You decide if you want to or not. Don't be nervous to ask or suggest. Plus make him pay for everything!."

"Melanie, why did you bring the others?" Miltia looked at the corner of her eye and watched as Melanie walked alongside Mercury and Emerald.

"They're here for support in case things happen."

"What things?"

"Miltia just relax, we got your back in this, so tell us if you wanna split. We got an exit planned for you." Emerald spoke on her headphone.

"What do you mean? What do you all have planned?"

"Sis, just relax and get to the fountain!"

"I can't relax!" Miltia shouted, scaring the people around her. She stopped and realized what she had done. She made a brisk walk to the fountain.

"You guys suck.'

"How'd you like the dress Cinder made for you?"

"Well, its very pretty..."

"Remember that it comes with dust threads in there in case Jaune tries to do anything fishy. Just channel it anywhere and it should pop the boy's head."

"What do you mean by that? What am I wearing?!"

"Shush! You're almost there!"

"Answer my question Melanie!" Miltia hissed through her mic.

* * *

Jaune took a deep breath. He was going to go on a date with Miltia. They're first real date. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. He just needed to get comfortable and calm. He had been waiting for this day and this nervousness shouldn't be a wrench to this clockwork.

It might be embarrassing for his company to be watching over him ,but they were there to help. All he had to do was pay no mind to their presence unless he was in a bind. Mitlia got a glimpse of Jaune from a far. She leaned by a tree nearby and took a deep breath. This was happening and she wasn't going to back down. She continued her walk towards Jaune until he noticed her.

Miltia waved at Jaune as he did the two, face to face, at the spot where they first met, now about to embark on a journey together. Alongside friends to support, the two, nervous at each other's company, but relieved that they are together, commence their first date.

_the end_

* * *

**Alright what do you think? Okay? **

**Did you like the ending?**

**Was it too sudden?**

**Are you even reading this part?**

**Its not over XD**

**Gotta hop around the other fics!**

**Next time on Red Tulips and Daisies CH7: ****Beautiful Camellias**

**Coming soon! **

**I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors. We'll work on it soon.**


	7. ALERT

I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THIS

PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
I focused on my drawing skill after getting into a writer's block and i kinda gotten into the drawing train for a while

Believe me when I say I have not abandon this fanfic.

There are still several events happening for Red Tulips and Daisies and Welcome to the Real World.

Radiance Dance Machines will get action too. ! I have the chapters set but I gotta finish them.  
Sorry for making you all wait but I will try my very best to make it worth the read.

oh god I might fail so hard now that Ive said that... 


End file.
